Blood Destiny
by SeungLee
Summary: He was a 400 year old Vampire, trusted humans and was betrayed. Century and half later he meets a college student that shares the same face of his deceased lover. He needs to solve the mystery before the rival Vampire Kin gets their hands on her.
1. Introduction

**Blood Destiny**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Destiny. They belong to their rightful and respected owners. This is a story loosely based (meaning I only took a few ideas inspired from) on Vampire Diaries from the CW network along with the books. It only takes some ides from that story and incorporates in here. They rightly belong to their respective owners as well!

I just have been always been fond of the different vampire lore XD and Athrun as a sexy vampire sounds just yummy!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

…**Introduction…**

A lone figure stood in one of the towers of a very historical looking structure that had now become a University. He watched as people below him walked around below him without a care in the world or hurried around as if they had somewhere they needed to be. Many without knowledge of what really goes around them and the few that truly understood. His emerald eyes taking in each and every one of them. How innocent some people may appear to be and others that are full of so much deceit, he had hoped at one point in his past that people would all be able to live in some kind of harmony. He closed his eyes remembering a time in his life when he let himself feel that false hope…when a woman once gave him that false hope…only to have been ripped away from him.

…**One Hundred and Fifty Years Ago**…

Catherine Yula Athha was a woman of poise, beauty, elegance, and refinement. She was known to be one of the most sought after women of the colonial era not only for her fair looks. Her long golden waves currently up in a decorative bun and her air of refinement would have those of the human and supernatural realm both desire her company. There was a function held in her family's honor as one of the founding families of December City. It was an annual celebration they held every month would be a different founding family hosting some kind of celebration.

The blonde woman was wearing her favorite color of mint green at this extravagant gala and was catching the eye of almost every male in the house. However her amber eyes were scanning the room carefully for any unwanted guests. To be more accurate, Vampires…Catherine was one of the few people that knew they actually existed among them and not just of fantasy. They were not some imaginary figure of a novel or a story book to startle little children into obeying their parents; they were real creatures of the night. They looked nothing like demons as those stories would portray them to be…they actually appeared to be human…even their flesh felt warm to the touch.

The only way to know they were a vampire was usually right before they killed you or if you had a friend with mystical powers, a witch to be more precise. They were difficult to detect and there was only two wards that could keep you safe from a vampire…one was a witch or the use of an herb known as Revane. This special herb is like poison to a vampire whether to the touch or by ingestion and would rendered them completely immobile. Only the people that were aware of the supernatural knew of these two wards and knew how to deal with the vampires.

There was an unspoken and unwritten war between them; the humans and witches against the vampires for decades, for generations, for centuries with no end in sight. The vampires had also been torn into their own little 'civil' war…one side that only saw humans as food and the other that wished to live among them in peace. The vampire war was no concern for the humans and witches that sought to be rid of every last vampire not caring for those that wished to live among them. They saw no difference, once someone has been turned into a vampire there was no turning back to being what the once were…no chance of becoming human once again.

The Athha family had been no different; they all had been trained in the arts of defeating vampires with no discrimination if the child born into the family was male or female. Catherine was taught practically from birth of vampires and their wicked ways. She was brought up to see the difference between humans and vampires. Her eyes had been trained to see the several differences, to spot certain preference for jewelry, choices of color, or style of clothing. The way vampires carried themselves was different than of a normal human even though they appeared to be human…they were far from it. The daughter of the famous Lion of the once Proud City of Orb was trained to spot a murderous monster a mile away without a shadow of a doubt.

Catherine was carefully walking about the room until she spotted a man with deep emerald eyes, a smile crossed her lips and made her way to the hidden area. Once she made it to the seemingly dark and unoccupied room she was pulled into a tight embrace and kissed passionately. She returned the kiss more than willingly and wrapped her warms around the man she had spotted just a moment before. They pulled apart from their kiss and Catherine caressed her lover's face, "What took you so long, my love?"

The man smiled back at her affectionately, "I apologize, I had some business to attend to before arriving…" The man was unbelievably handsome with midnight blue hair and deep emerald eyes. His face was well chiseled, he could easily compete against Michelangelo's David…he was just that wonderful. He caressed her soft cheek, "How has your transition been?" He began kissing her neck tenderly.

"I've been well," Catherine replied and let a soft moan escape her lips. "I've been wearing the pendant you gave me."

"Good," the man began kissing her exposed shoulder and collar bone. "You've been able to walk in the sunlight without any problems?"

"Yes," Catherine smiled at him softly and placed a kiss on his lips. "There is no need to worry my love, I am fine. No one suspects either."

"Good," the man smiled. "I do not need your father hunting me down for turning you."

"It was my choice, so I could be with you," Catherine told him softly. "So when can we run away together?"

"Soon," the man kissed her forehead. "I must leave for now…"

"I'll miss you," Catherine said as they kissed for the final time. Then he was gone in a blink of an eye, she smiled and made sure she was presentable before returning to the party. She quickly snuck back into the gala as the other guests were eating and drinking away. She probably went unnoticed that was until her father snuck behind her.

"Catherine," Uzumi Nara Athha said in his usual commanding voice.

"Father," Catherine had heard him approach her. She pretended to be startled and turned around to face her ever stern father.

"Just where has my daughter been hiding," Uzumi asked carefully and Catherine looked up at him confused.

"Whatever do you mean father," the blonde heiress said casually. "I have been mingling with our guests."

"I may be old Catherine, however I am not blind," Uzumi said sternly and his eyes narrowing. "I thought I raised you better than to lie to your own father."

Catherine narrowed her eyes, "I am not lying father, I was mingling with our guests."

"You met _him_ again in the empty study," Uzumi said matter of factly, "After I had strictly forbid it!" He grabbed his daughter's face forcefully and turned her head to the side, "and you have even become one of _them_."

"Father, you jest," Catherine said pushing his hand away from her face. "Why would I ever become one of them?"

Uzumi narrowed his eyes and pressed a flower against her skin. Catherine hissed at the contact and saw Revane touching her skin. She looked at her father in shock as he grabbed her arm tightly and pushed her into the empty study she had just been in with her lover. There she saw other members of the founding families all looking at her disappointed, "You have disappointed me, Catherine. I thought I had raised you better than this…how long have you been having an affair with _him_?"

"I do not know what you are speaking about father," Catherine argued as a small vile of Revane was thrown at her. There was some steam coming off of her arm where it had landed burning her skin. She looked over at the person who threw it…she could feel her anger bubbling to the surface. She felt a small transformation growing in her and her eyes narrowed specifically at her father. She growled and it sounded demonic to those in the room. Everyone backed away from her as she bared her fangs and her crimson eyes. She used her supernatural speed to exit the house and the remaining people were looking at the disappointed father.

"Should we let her go," a man asked.

"For now, she will eventually return…and more than likely with _him,_" Uzumi said with a heavy heart. "When she returns we will get her to inform us where the others are hiding."

"It's a pity, she has been a wonderful vampire hunter up until now."

"I agree…he must have compelled her to have feelings for him."

"It's a shame, if only she had been interested in one of our boys instead of that monster!"

"No matter how it came about, it is too late," Uzumi said looking out the open door which is now vampire daughter exited. "She will also have to die by our hands now that she has chosen _them_ over us."

The '_him'_ they were referring to was the infamous Athrun Zala, one of the known oldest vampires. He was one of the most charming of them all and appeared the most human. He had all of the mannerism of human despite being a vampire and he was the hardest to detect. There were constant rumors floating around about his origins but no one could ever figure the mystery of Athrun Zala. He had come in one day and quickly charmed everyone in December City with his talks of business and trade; he even won over the beautiful Catherine. The woman that had become the image of forbidden fruit as she gave no man a second glace that was until she met Athrun. Uzumi had felt like a fool, he had prided himself in being able to spot a vampire a good distance away and yet he had been completely fooled by the charming green eyed vampire that had also won over his daughter.

"The next time we meet Zala…one of us will surely die," Uzumi said softly and closed his eyes.

It had become a vampire hunt with those that knew of them in the next night and the neighbors that had been informed. Crossbows armed with wooden steaks and aided by witch's magical powers they were planning to free their city of the vampires. As Uzumi had predicted Catherine had come back home to retrieve some of her personal belongings and he had been waiting for her in her bedroom. With the help with one of the local witches she casted a truth spell on the girl after being forced Revane into her system. It was then the hunt began as soon as night fell…one by one, they started killing them off leaving none of them spared. A small group saw them coming and quickly ran off in a small group but some tried to fight back, they would not die so easily. They refused to be taken down by some humans.

Uzumi however was only looking for one in particular but when they reached the hidden mansion and began burning the vampire bodies they had already killed. But _he_ was nowhere in sight. He didn't sight the one he was looking for, he could only guess that he went to the Athha house…there he should have found his deceased daughter. After the information had been extracted from his daughter, he had been the one to end his own daughter's life. He would not be brought to shame by his daughter's sinful relationship with a vampire. If Athrun had truly gone to the Athha manor he would see that there was a wooden steak driven right into heart.

"Burn this place to the ground," Uzumi ordered and quickly they began lighting the mansion on fire using their torches. The crowd began slowly making their way back to their homes after a few chants of victory. They had felt like they had freed their city from the oppression of the vampires looming over them. They all stopped when they spotted Athrun Zala holding his dead beloved Catherine in his arms. Uzumi narrowed his eyes, how dare he take her from her home. He was going to at least bury her rightfully and yet this _**monster**_ dare to take his daughter again from him even in her death.

"She was your daughter," Athrun said darkly as his tear stained face became visible. The others prepared themselves to kill him but Uzumi motioned for them to hold their positions. Uzumi calmly walked up to the angry vampire. "How could you?"

"The question really is how _could you_," Uzumi said looking at the _vampire_ holding his dead daughter's body. "How could you turn her into one of you? You took her from everything she was meant to be…how dare you take what is mine…"

Athrun glared but he knew he was severely outnumbered as some of the citizens held up their weapons pointed directly at him. He looked over at Uzumi and he gently laid Catherine down on the ground caressing her face one final time. That would be the last they would ever see of Athrun Zala as he sped away using his supernatural speed from the vampire hunting crowd. Everyone was shocked at his quickness as he faded from their sights. Uzumi then went over to his daughter's body and gently lifted her up. He would properly bury her in the church where the rest of their family was. She would join them; at least in her death she helped them destroy the threat to the city.

…**Present Day**...

December City had not been plagued with vampires or anything supernatural for over a century and half…however many did live among the humans still hiding their true identities. They were just careful not to be noticed or seen by those that were raised to hunt them. Thanks to modern day technology the vampires no longer had to feed on humans per say…they could go to a blood bank and just raid them for the blood bags. It had become easier to get their need for blood without having to attack humans and making them a little less noticeable…though there were some that still did...that still hunted humans for pure enjoyment. Some that sought to still do it the old fashion messy way as they would say while other preferred the more refined way of using the blood bank.

The war between the two different feuding vampire views were still occurring but mostly at night when humans were sleeping. Those that sill thought humans as only as food and others that sought to live among them. Athrun Zala had been one of those that hoped to live among them peacefully. He knew there were still people that hunted down vampires because that was how _**ignorantly**_ they were raised to believe. The emerald eyed vampire no longer thought to live among humans peacefully, he would still casually walk around among them but he no longer sought to live with them. However he was casually walking around Archangel University after descending from the tower, some of his fellow vampires had enrolled into this university a few years ago to understand the campus life even though he had greatly disagreed. They had faked their admissions, or rather compelled the admission office personnel in order to have them enrolled. They had student ids, schedules, and they were truly living the campus life.

Athrun didn't see the need in it but figured he come and check up on them since they were his kin. He found it odd in that his four hundred years of life, the only thing he really notice was the change in technology. People remained the same in his eyes, their wars, their desires, their selfishness, it all remained the same just different era and different people. He causally walked with his hands in his pockets but he was getting looks. It didn't surprise him in the least, women gawking at him was not a new concept it nothing was new and he was a well-dressed man…if women didn't notice him…then something had to be wrong with them…something wrong with their eyes.

He stopped searching for his fellow kin when he caught a glimpse of someone very familiar. She had shoulder length, slightly layered blonde hair, a face of an angel…she was dressed in a red t-shirt covered by a light black jacket and dark denim jeans. She had some tennis shoes on her feet, looking ever casual. She had her side pack hanging on her body and a walking closer to him. She could have been easily mistaken for a young man if it were not for her breasts being shown off with her low scoop neck of her red shirt. A name slipped from his lips, "Catherine…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

See you next time! XD


	2. Chapter One

**Blood Destiny**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Destiny. They belong to their rightful and respected owners. This a story loosely based on Vampire Diaries from the CW network along with the books. It only takes some ides from that story and incorporates in here. They rightly belong to their respective owners as well!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

…**Chapter One…**

Cagalli Hibiki was a political communications science major at the Archangel University in December City. The twenty year old college junior was ever looking forward to graduation; it could not come fast enough for the eager blonde. She couldn't believe she had spent so many hours in the library at the start of a new fall term. She groaned as she looked at what other books she needed for her fall classes, the one that she felt like she was going to die from. She was taking Mystical Studies class on all things supernatural with Dr. Arthur Trine, he had recommended so many books for his class that Cagalli thought she would faint at the costs of all the books. One of her classmates told her she needed to stop by the library and just copy the pages from there that were assigned on the syllabus. Cagalli had been grateful for the advice and quickly went to make copies of all the required pages she would need for the first couple of weeks.

She almost envied her twin brother, Kira Hibiki. They were fraternal twins, but they had the same face only difference was their gender, height, he had brown hair versus her blonde, and violet eyes versus her amber. He was born unnaturally smart in her opinion, a gifted genius, he was computer science programming major…and he practically had the same professors for his core curriculum since his freshman year. He had become professor's pet since their first day of their freshman year almost making her vomit. Dr. Erica Simmons had taken an immediate liking to him and would ask him to help her out in her own research studies for the university. She rolled her eyes at the thought of her genius brother and then sighed. Kira was the perfect 4.0 grade point average (GPA) student. Cagalli was envious of her brother but the blonde in her own right was an intelligent student but always seemed to get the difficult to please professors.

Professor Nararle Badgiruel had been a retired military woman with a stern discipline as far as her course was structured. There was no room for mistakes and if you made one, you were in for a great deal of pain. She was the professor of political relations and she meant business. Cagalli could never understand how she had all the luck. Kira in his design classes had Professor Arnold Newmann, he was pretty laid back and easy to get along with. His other professor on digital communications Professor Dalida Lolaha Chandra had basically given Kira a free pass to the class if he helped him in his research much like Dr. Simmons. Her brother had all of the luck! It was not fair! Just once she wanted to get that luck to rub off on her, her twin just too damn lucky.

Cagalli quickly made the copies she needed and placed them into nice organized piles. She would read through them once she got home. She quickly put them into her bag and made her way out of the library. She needed to get home before her aunt and uncle gave her an earful about trying to skip out on family time. They were having family come over for a small family reunion before they went to visit her parents' grave. Cagalli had lost her parents to a terrible car accident when she and Kira were sixteen. No one knew how she and her brother survived the car accident when the car had gone over the edge and landed in the river. After their parents had perished they were in the custody of their father's second cousin, Mu La Flagga and his wife Murrue Ramius-La Flagga.

At the time the twins had some issues adjusting to their new life but they were able to manage. Ulen and Via Hibiki were good people. Ulen had been a well-known scientist and professor at the Archangel University. Many people thought that the twins would follow in their father's footsteps but it would not so. Kira was gifted in programing and Cagalli was good at public speaking. She wanted to be like Nancy Grace on her talk show, she looked up to the woman for her strong opinions and not caring if she was popular among the viewers but the blonde haired college girl loved her style. Cagalli shared a lot of her opinions and one day hoped to be at her level with a national show of her own. She didn't like taking some of the elective classes like the one she was taking with Dr. Trine but she had no choice. She needed to get her elective credits out of the way before graduation.

She made her way out of the library when she heard someone say, "Catherine." She stopped and then looked over her shoulder to see a tall man looking at her oddly. Or at least she thought he was looking at her oddly it was hard to tell with his sunglasses on his face. She turned to face him and he only stared at her for a little longer. She looked at him with an arched eyebrow, " Can I help you?"

"I apologize, you just looked like someone I once knew," the man said quickly and almost coldly.

Cagalli titled her head to the side and held out her hand, "Cagalli Hibiki." The man looked at her puzzled; he didn't know what to do. Usually women fawn over him and not stare him down as if she was on equal footing with him. "It's rude to not introduce yourself after someone has given you their name, you idiot."

"Oh, sorry. Athrun Zala," Athrun shook the woman's hand. She was most definitely strange, she could not be normal. She was not swooning or being moved, she was just straight to the point kind of person. Granted it wasn't like the olden days were women weren't quite as frank but she could easily have been born a male.

"Are you new here," Cagalli asked looking him over. He was definitely well dressed…he had some black causal dress shoes, grey slacks, a nice green button up shirt, with a black suit like blazer jacket. "I'm pretty sure I would've remembered a preppy guy like you…"

"You could say that," Athrun said nodding his head and retracted his hand. _Did she just call him preppy_? Cagalli smiled up at him, "I'm just here to meet some of my friends."

"Well, I hope you find them," Cagalli said with a wave. She then kept on walking on her path. She shrugged it off as she went to meet her own set of friends. _What a strange guy…_Cagalli thought nothing of it as she continued on the sidewalk. She saw her group of friends sitting in their usual spot, "Hey guys!"

"It's about time you showed your ass up," Shiho Hahnenfuss said with a playful smirk on her face. "We were about to send a search party after you."

"Oh shut up," Cagalli said rolling her eyes. "As if you really need to search for me, so how are your classes so far?"

Shiho groaned, "Everything was fine until Yzak opened up his big mouth."

"Did he argue with the professors again," Cagalli chuckled. As she sat down on the ground next to her friends and Shiho nodded. "You guys have been in the same classes for the last three years, I mean I know both of you are studying military studies but geesh…you two should take a break."

"I agree," Miriallia Haww chimed. "That is one thing I am grateful for…Dearka can't chase me around the campus since he and I have different classes."

"That's because my idiot of a cousin is taking the same classes as Shiho and Yzak," Cagalli said with a smirk. "How are you and my cuz doing anyway? I heard he finally wore you down for a date."

Miriallia grumbled, "Don't remind me. The only thing I'm grateful for is that he has been helping me get over Tolle this past summer."

"Please," Shiho groaned. "Tolle is just like almost every other male on this campus to fall for the charms of the 'I will spread my legs for you' Fllay Allstar. I'm just surprised he didn't get won over back in high school."

"My brother was even victim of her charms," Cagalli sighed. "That fact alone is so embarrassing."

Miriallia smiled and patted her friend's shoulder, "Now, now…at least Kira tried to warn my idiot high school sweetheart about her but he ended up dating her behind my back."

"Biggest loser on the planet," Shiho said pulling out her journal. "How are your photography classes coming along by the way?"

"Great, we have a lot more studio time this semester. So I have to come up with my own concepts and present them for a junior art showing for the school's gallery," Miriallia said and then she scowled. "Dearka offered to be my muse."

Shiho and Cagalli burst into laughter. Miriallia groaned, she knew she shouldn't have told them. After Miriallia had ended her relationship with her high school sweetheart, Tolle,…it was Cagalli's cousin Dearka Elsman that came to the rescue last semester. Dearka had made it no secret that he had a crush on the blue eyed inspiring photography art major. The blonde male had been crushing on the light brown art lover since he laid eyes on her, which was actually back in junior high. He never made any moves on her until she broke up with her idiot high school sweetheart…after of course he had been sleeping with the former high school now university named slut behind her back. Dearka at first wanted to just help her get over the idiot but then in the summer he tried to pursue her into a slow forming romantic relationship but Miriallia outright refused. She had said she was grateful for his help but a romantic relationship would not happen between the two of them. It was only recently she finally caved into all of his silly romantic gestures to a date.

"It's not funny," Miriallia pouted.

"Sorry," Cagalli said wiping tears from her eyes. "I mean come on; this is nothing new to me though. I grew up with that hopeless romantic…that wanna be charmer."

"You have to admit he can be quite charming when he wants to be," Shiho said pointed out. "He's a lot better than Yzak and I have still yet to figure out how they've been best friends since they the moment they met."

"This is coming from the same woman that claims the grumpy silver haired male that should've been born a red head is great in bed," Cagalli said earning a glare from the dark brunette.

"At least I'm getting laid unlike you," Shiho said with a smug look.

"I definitely don't want to hear about my sister's sex life," the three women turned to voice to see the tall brunette male. He had a disturbed look on his face causing his sister to laugh at him. It was no secret that Kira could be over protective but in the last year he had calmed down quite a bit. It had been hard for the twins after the loss of their parents but they had slowly returned to life as they knew it. Next to the brunette was his beautiful music major pink haired soprano songstress, Lacus Clyne. She was giggling beside him as their hands were clasps.

"Well, it's no secret about yours," Cagalli said after her laughter had calmed down a bit. "I have to start listening to my music full blast when Lacus comes over to the house."

Lacus blushed and her brother tried to look away as Cagalli's two best friends were looking at the twin with impressed expressions. Kira was the more well-mannered out of the two; Cagalli had always been the loud tomboy and occasional party animal while her brother made sure to hit the books. Some wondered if the heavens mixed up their genders…Cagalli was more like a man in some ways and Kira had a bit of a feminine side. It was strange before their parents died, Cagalli had been the protector and Kira was the known cry baby. It had changed after the car accident and they were miraculously found alive. Their roles had reversed for a good few years and finally Cagalli had at some point returned back to herself. Kira still remained the protector especially when his twin sister had started to attract the attention of the opposite sex.

"Could we actually talk about something other than sex," Kira said tugging at his shirt collar. "I mean, is that all you three talk about when I'm not around?"

"Awww, is my baby brother all embarrassed even though he seems to have a sex life," Cagalli teased.

"You shouldn't tease him," Miriallia said with a smile. "Considering, you have none!"

"Hey, it's a choice and I gladly accept it," Cagalli said proudly. "After all, I'm…"

"Going to be the next Nancy Grace," they all chorused together. Cagalli shook her head as all of them stood up and began walking together. They were discussing their first day of classes never noticing a pair of emerald eyes watching them from behind a column. He had overheard their conversation thanks to his heightened hearing but he found the blonde woman slightly interesting. He watched the group head towards the campus parking lot but he did not fail to notice that someone had approached him.

"So, the brunette huh," Athrun said turning his head to look at a silver haired male with piercing ice blue eyes. Athrun was leaning against the column with his arms crossed watching the small group slowly fade from his sights. "I didn't think you would be capable of holding a relationship Yzak."

"Shut the hell up Zala," Yzak Joule barked at him. "What the fuck are you doing here? Didn't you say you wanted nothing more to do with humans?"

"What about you," Athrun said turning his head so he could look at Yzak. "You were the worst out of all us, saying you wanted nothing to do with humans and yet here you are enrolled in the university and I come to find out you have been seeing a human…"

Yzak narrowed his eyes, "You might be our unofficial leader Zala…but what I do is none of your damn business."

"Does she know," Athrun asked casually.

Yzak made a snort and crossed his arms, "Of course not. I'm not like you Zala…"

Athrun smirked, "I have not made that mistake in over a century and half, Yzak."

"Tch, so what brings you out of the mansion today," Yzak said glaring at the vampire that normally kept to himself and locked away in the mansion.

After Catherine's death Athrun had locked himself away and only oversaw that his kin was well taken care of and some business affairs. He had been extremely against some of them going back out into the human world and living among them but many of them had gotten stir crazy in just being around the same people for more than a century. Yzak had actually been the one to suggest they slowly live with the humans which shocked the family of vampires. Athrun of course had been extremely against the idea reminding them of what had happened the last time they were living in December City and guaranteed that there were still people that hunted them.

Even though they knew there was still a threat not only of the humans that were aware of the supernatural but also the opposing vampire kin. However many of them would blend in well with society with how it currently was. They even saw on television with the strange sensation in the vampire/werewolf lore and that many people were less frightened by it and more intrigued. Athrun found it distasteful but the younger vampires seemed to find it interesting and entertaining. The green eyed vampire rolled his eyes at how some of the lore was still very fantasied and incorrect but that was modern day entertainment.

"I came to check up on all of you, it would seem you are not the only one interested in a human," Athrun said dryly.

Yzak shook his head, "What is the real reason you are here…I find it hard to believe you simply came to check up on us."

Athrun shrugged, "Believe what you will, Yzak."

Yzak sighed, "It might do you some good to socialize Zala, Shiho's friend is having a small gathering at their home. You should join us there."

"Are you actually inviting me to an event," Athrun looked at his friend surprised.

"Don't get any ideas," Yzak grumbled. "I know the others would like to see you socialize. Some of the others will be there as well."

"Who else," Athrun asked as his eyes narrowed.

"You'll just have to come and see," Yzak told him.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The La Flagga house was crowded with lingering family members and some close family friends. Cagalli was helping her aunt in the kitchen as her uncle was entertaining the guests with one of his old piloting stories from when he was still serving in the military. The blonde woman never could understand how her uncle was related to her. He was not quite like her father who buried himself in his work; her uncle was definitely the life of the party and the entertainer. She smiled as she watched her aunt finish making some desserts for the remaining guests. Cagalli leaned on the counter and the older woman recognized her niece's solemn expression.

"Spit it out," Murrue said looking at the blonde woman. "Something on your mind, Cags?"

Cagalli rolled her eyes at her nickname, "Just thinking is all, Murrue."

"I find that hard to believe," Murrue said with a bright smile handing her a slice of cake. "You've been staring off into space."

"It's nothing, really it's nothing," Cagalli said waving her hand. "I just have this gut feeling something is a bit off…like something big is going to happen." The doorbell rang putting a small smile on Cagalli's lips, "I bet that's Yzak…Shiho will finally stop pouting."

Murrue chuckled, "You know I still don't understand how she and him are dating, granted they both have tempers that match."

"I still don't get how Dearka and him are best friends, they are polar opposites," Cagalli said standing from her chair walking to the front knowing the people gathered in the living room were not paying attention. She opened the door to meet the face of not one person but two people. She looked at Yzak curiously and recognized the other figure as the person she briefly met earlier.

"Hey Cagalli," Yzak greeted her in his usual off tone. Cagalli rolled her eyes as he handed her a bottle of cider and swiftly moved past her.

"Nice to see you too, Jackass. Who's your friend," Cagalli asked motioning towards him as Yzak already walked into the house.

"He's an old friend of mine…is it alright if he came in," Yzak asked over his shoulder.

Amber met emerald and for a moment Cagalli felt as if she lost her breathe. He had his eyes covered by sunglasses before and was seeing his captivating eyes. She blinked a few times, "Sure of course. Please come in." Athrun gave a small smile with a nod and slowly walked into the house. Once he was inside she closed the door behind him, "Athrun right?"

He turned around to the blonde woman, "I'm surprised you remembered."

"I have a pretty decent memory," Cagalli said with a smirk. "Please have a seat; you're just in time for dessert."

Athrun then looked at the people currently in the living room and spotted quite a few familiar faces. He casually strolled into the living room and was being introduced to everyone in the room, Yzak had already taken the liberty of saying he brought a friend. Some of the other vampires in the room acted as if they didn't recognize him and he would have to ask them about that later. He assumed it was because they were currently in a relationship with a human, he thought how unreasonable and irrational. The two story home did look quite quant and homely, something he hadn't seen or felt in years. He took a seat on a chair that was placed off the side but close enough that if he wanted to interact with them all he could and if he didn't … well he could just sit and observe.

"Yzak," a blonde male with violet eyes patted the silver haired male on the back. "Man, I can't believe you started off the semester with telling off another professor!"

"Shut up Dearka," Yzak rolled his eyes. "If that dumbass of a professor wants to claim he knows everything about the military then he should at least give us factual information."

"Stop being such a know it all," Dearka said chuckling. "I still don't understand how you managed to get a hot babe like Shiho with that attitude of yours."

"Shut the fuck up," Yzak grumbled as he was handed a beer. He quickly grabbed it from the blonde male, "I still find it hard to believe you are related to Kira and Cagalli."

"Now what is that supposed to mean," Dearka arched his brow. "I have the same eye color as Kira and same hair color as Cagalli…there is no doubt I'm related to them."

"You're an idiot," Yzak grumbled and Athrun found this quite amusing. He had hardly ever seen Yzak this social; it was refreshing to see the very opinionated silver haired male vampire acting social.

Mu chuckled, "You two are always entertaining when in the same room. I heard you finally were able to get Mir here to agree to go out on a date with you?"

Miriallia rolled her eyes, "Just who haven't you not told?"

"Hey, he's my uncle too you know!" Dearka said with a shrug, "Besides…I thought it was a cause for celebration!"

"You're hopeless."

"You can say that again," Cagalli said as she whacked her cousin on the arm which earned her a large 'ow.' "Get over it you big baby!"

"At least Dearka reacts to pain," Shiho said as she pinched Yzak's cheek. He just made an annoyed look as she let go of his face. "He doesn't even flinch; I have to threaten sex in order to get him to behave."

"Too much information," Cagalli said with a chuckle as Yzak and Shiho were currently in one of their squabbles. Cagalli handed Athrun a beer and he took it from her, "Say Lacus, how was your music classes today?"

"They were fine, thank you for asking," the pinked hair woman said with a bright smile. "One of the piano students is supposed to be my accompanist for my recital later this semester. He is truly a genius!"

"Let me guess, Nicol," Dearka said with a chuckle. "He's been playing piano I think since he was in his mother's womb."

Kira nodded, "He truly is talented. He is a lot better than that girl you had last semester Lacus."

"She wasn't even a music major!" Miriallia added in, "I don't know how she was your accompanist last term…well at least with Nicol you know you will get great marks at your recital."

"I hope so, I really want to be in the university varsity choir," Lacus said with a huge smile and hopeful look.

"I'm sure you will get in this semester," Cagalli said smiling.

The conversations continued and Athrun just observed quietly as the group interacted with one another. Murrue brought in the dessert and everyone happily ate away. He eyed Yzak carefully watching him converse with Shiho, it struck him odd that he would be able to be in an actual relationship. He had known Yzak for centuries and he had his share of women but to take the time to be in a relationship, he wondered what it was about that human woman. Then he noticed his interaction with Dearka, he acted as if he had known him for several years as well. The silver haired vampire had been the most against them interacting with humans again and yet here he was…then he noticed the physical similarities of Shiho and Yzak's first love. She did bear a striking resemblance however her personality was quite the opposite of the woman Yzak had married and the human woman before him was actually more stunning than his deceased wife.

He then glanced over at Cagalli, he was curious to know if Yzak had thought of the same thing when he first saw the blonde woman. She did have a striking resemblance to Catherine but there is no way it should be possible that his deceased lover could've bore a child in order to continue on the family lineage. Yet there was a woman that no doubt had the same face as Catherine Yula Athha. He turned his attention to Lacus, it was still hard to believe such a gentlewoman had been turned into a vampire those centuries ago…he had never seen her taken with someone before. Granted she was taken to a human much like Yzak was, he didn't know if he approved of such relationships but he would let it go for now. It was apparent they all had been in a relationship for quite some time and even the sweet Lacus was bound to feel her lustful urges.

Either could be seen as a good or bad thing, being a vampire only heightened a lot of their emotions and physical abilities. One of the things that seemed to be amplified and could be found as a nuisance was their sexual urges were sometimes the most amplified and heightened. He could not say for when or if ever Lacus had acted upon those urges but he was certain she was now with Kira. The way they were sitting next to one another and their body language clearly indicates they had been intimate and very sexually active. He knew for a fact Yzak was considering Shiho had been practically sitting in his lap after their little argument. He took a glance around the room and noticed Heine Westenfluss, another fellow vampire casually sitting about in the room conversing with the group.

He was overly charismatic and enthusiastic in Athrun's opinion but he had been the first one to openly embrace his life as a vampire. He enjoyed his fair share of women and been the one to say they needed to all be social once again with the rest of the world. After all, the world was changing and the old ways were dying down. Hell, their kin had been on friendly terms with Werewolves for crying out loud. That was pretty much unheard of but Athrun had been reluctant and still is. He would not deny his kin to joys of life but he didn't want them to let their guards down because they were comfortable around the humans they were in company with. There were still humans that would hunt them down and various packs of werewolves that would as well just because they still despised vampires.

"So are you always this quiet," Athrun was brought out of his thoughts and looked over at the blonde woman now standing next to him.

"I apologize, I haven't been able to be out much due to work," Athrun told her.

Cagalli smirked, "I see but doesn't mean you can't get to know some people. I'm curious to know how you can be friends with just a jackass like Yzak."

Athrun chuckled, "We go way back, since we were children."

"So, that's the only way you can stand his antics," Cagalli took a drink from her glass. "You've learned to put up with it over time."

"You could say something like," Athrun said with a small smile. She was different, granted it was a different century but she approached him. She was trying to get to know him, "How did you end up meeting my foul mouth friend?"

"When he started dating my childhood best friend," Cagalli said looking over at the bickering couple. "We insulted each other right away when we first met but I saw the way he treats Shiho and figured he couldn't be a total bastard."

"Yzak can be a gentleman when he wishes to be," Athrun told her.

"It's difficult to believe at times considering how much they bicker," Cagalli took another drink. "Nice ring, is it a family heirloom?"

Athrun looked down at his left hand on his middle finger, he held the beer bottle's neck between his thumb and forefinger as he lifted the last three digits to look down at the ring, "Yes, it's been in my family for generations. Many people find it old fashion…"

Cagalli arched her brow, "Yeah, it's definitely old fashioned but it's nice to know that some families keep tradition, you know? We use to have one and I actually miss it now that mom and dad aren't here."

"May I ask what happened," Athrun asked raising the beer bottle to his lips.

"It was a car accident," Cagalli said simply and looked over to the fireplace where a family picture was currently standing. "No one knows how we ended up off the road and in the river. I guess they lost control of the car or something but Kira and I somehow survived. The people who had arrived on the scene said they had no idea how we ended up washed up on the shore while my parents were still stuck in the car."

"I apologize for bringing up bad memories," Athrun told her gently and the blonde woman smiled up at him.

"It was hard but Kira and I had each other. Also, Mu and Murrue have been great," Cagalli said pointing the older couple sitting next to each other. "I'm glad they took us in, I don't think I could have handle Uncle Tad raising us considering how Dearka turned out."

"He doesn't seem so bad," Athrun earned a glare from the blonde woman and he chuckled.

"Uncle Tad is the complete opposite of Dearka," Cagalli said with a sigh. "But Mu said that Uncle Tad was just like Dearka when he was his age so…we can only hope he turns out normal in the end."

"I see," Athrun nodded turning back to the group in the living room.

"I guess we should head out," Dearka said standing up while stretching. "After all, we have another full day of classes!"

"More like a full day of you sleeping away in classes," Shiho teased as she got up from Yzak's lap. Yzak stood up looking over at the blue haired vampire. Athrun took that as his cue to also take his leave.

"Hey now, I am on the dean's list almost every semester," Dearka protested. "So I do not sleep in all of my classes!"

"Right," Miriallia said as she yanked his arm to walk towards the door. She looked over back at Cagalli, "Cags, are you staying here or going back to the apartment?"

"I'm gonna crash here tonight," Cagalli told them. "I don't feel like on being on the apartment wi-fi, it is way too damn slow and I need to upload some of the syllabi from my other classes."

"Alright," Miriallia nodded.

"Just make sure if you and Dearka do the nasty to not leave evidence this time," Cagalli shouted and Dearka laughed only to get hit by Miriallia. The couple left and Kira said something about taking Lacus back to his place making the blonde roll her eyes. Athrun was the last to leave with Yzak and Shiho waiting out on the front porch. "Hopefully next time you join us you won't be such a wallflower."

Athrun chuckled, "Thank you for your hospitality, Cagalli." He lifted her hand and brought it to his lips leaving a small kiss on the back of her hand. She blushed as Athrun exited and Murrue and Mu behind her with smiles on their face. She closed the door to look at her guardians, well technically not her guardians as she was twenty now but they were family still.

"So, he seems like a nice guy," Mu teased only getting the blonde to glare at him as she marched up towards her room.

"That wasn't very nice," Murrue said as she elbowed her husband in the stomach. "You know she gets sensitive about the subject of boys."

"Not our fault that Yuna was such a damn stalker," Mu said following his wife into the kitchen to help her clean up. "She was traumatized for months with all the love letters he use to send her."

"She wasn't traumatized," Murrue rolled her eyes. "However that young man seemed like a total gentleman, you don't see chivalry like that anymore."

"Are you saying I'm not chivalrous?" When his wife didn't answer him he looked at her with a pout, "Murrue…."

"Hmm?"

"Answer the question!"

"After you clean the dishes."

"Now you're not playing nice."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Athrun waited for the three vampires he had seen at the La Flagga residence to return to their mansion. He had not been completely displeased they had human friends but he was more concerned about their interactions with them. How long were they going to keep up their charade? Sooner or later they would found out and what then? He worried most for the gentle hearted vampire…Lacus appeared to be very attached to Kira…he felt for the pink haired vampire that had become like his sister but she needed to know the risks of becoming too close to a human. He looked out the large window as he saw Yzak arriving in his silver convertible and Heine showed up in his orange sports car with Lacus in tow. The female vampire looked nervous, she probably could sense Athrun's stare down upon them. He turned heel to meet them down in the foyer.

Shinn Asuka who had natural crimson eyes greeted the three older vampires as they entered their mansion. His sister Mayu was busy listening away to her Ipod to even greet the returning vampires. The younger of the two Asuka's always envied the older vampires as they were able to walk out in the sunlight while they had to wait till sunset before they could leave the mansion. However most of the time they would spend their time in the mansion, they had basically everything in their large home/fortress. Lunarmaria and Meyrin Hawke were around the same age of the Asuka siblings. They were given gifts from the ever charismatic vampire and the girls squealed. The orange haired vampire had given them their favorite junk food, Heine would always stock up the snacks in the mansion.

"I see you three have returned," Athrun said from the hallway leading to the foyer. The three looked over at him, "Now care to explain what you three have been up to these past few years."

"Take it easy, Athrun," Heine said with his casual stance. "My company doesn't run itself, you know that."

"I'm well aware of that but I'm able to run my business from my computer, Heine," Athrun said flatly.

"I don't have to explain myself to you Zala," Yzak crossed his arms over his chest.

"It became clear to me on why you decided to enroll," Athrun looked at the silver haired vampire who stared back at him in return. "She reminds you of…"

"Don't you dare utter her name in here," Yzak said as he grabbed Athrun by his shirt. "Shiho is nothing like her and there won't be any repeats…she will not become a vampire nor will she ever need to know about this life."

"Yzak, please calm down," Lacus pleaded and earned a hard stare from the emerald eyed vampire.

"You need to be most cautious," Athrun told her as he shoved Yzak away from him.

"Don't be so hard on her," Heine said stepping in front of the pink haired vampire. "You can't blame her for being smitten with that boy, now can you? After all, you have no room to talk about relationships considering your past history almost got us all killed."

"A mistake I do not plan on repeating," Athrun said darkly. The four younger vampires were becoming frightened. The blue haired vampire had taken them all in after they had been forcefully turned two centuries ago but they had never seen him get his angry before. His tone was almost deadly.

"Good," Heine then smirked and placed his hands into his pockets. "Then now we can discuss Cagalli…"

"What about her," Athurn asked with an arched brow.

"There is no denying who she looks like, now is there," Heine asked in an amused tone. "Surely, you noticed…"

"Haven't we already concluded it was a coincidence she looks like…looks like _her_," Lacus asked a bit nervous at where this conversation was heading.

"Even so, we can't be too careful because even the mighty can fall," Heine patted his friend on the shoulder and began walking towards his room. Athrun followed the taller vampire with his eyes in question; he wondered why he would imply such a thing. As if he would stoop so low in pursuing the blonde haired human…he had made that mistake once by falling for a woman that showed him no fear in knowing what he was. He would never make that mistake twice, they may share the same face but they were not the same. She was definitely human. She smelt human, she smelt alive.

Yzak shook his head and looked over at the younger four, "Have there been any news on Durandal and his kin?"

Shinn handed him a paper, it was a map of the surrounding area. "The rumor is that they were in a fierce fight with the werewolves and some vampire hunters over in Aprilius."

"Typical of them," Yzak rolled his eyes.

"There has also been news of _animal _attacks in Chicago," Meyrin said showing him some news articles on her netpad. "It sounds like the Durandal Three are leaving behind a messy trial."

Yzak groaned he had been given the duty of tracking of their opposing vampire side. Gilbert Durandal was the oldest of all of the vampires and was the most ruthless. He enjoyed hunting down humans as his prey and those he particularly liked he turned them into vampires just like Durandal Three. They were three young vampires in the opposing kin that were turned at the same time as the four that currently was looked after by Athrun. The blue haired vampire had taken them in when they were trying to escape the life of being a vampire and not wanting to harm humans since they were all once human themselves.

"They've always been tactless," Yzak groaned. "As far as the werewolves they were fighting in Aprilius, which pack were they?"

Lunamaria shrugged, "We haven't been able to confirm who they were but Waltfeld said he would look into it for us."

Yzak nodded, "Durandal been extra active in his fights lately…I'm becoming quite concerned with all of this. Keep me updated." The three vampires nodded and went about their business. Yzak looked at Athrun, "There is another reason we've been staying at the university."

Lacus nodded as Athrun looked at both of them. Athrun sighed in defeat, "What is it?"

Lacus took in a deep breath, "Meer is also at the university…"

"Didn't Shinn just say that Duradnal and his kin were in Aprilius," Athrun asked crossing his arms.

"Yes, but Meer is here in December City," Lacus added in. "She hasn't attacked any humans as far as we are aware however we cannot just sit idly by waiting for her to do something."

"Plus she's out in the daylight which means she gotten her hands on a witch and a created a daylight ring," Yzak informed him.

"Either that or Durandal used one of his harem of witches," Athrun stated. "Didn't he turn a witch into a vampire?"

"Yes but she would have limited powers now that she had been turned, he would've had to found a human witch in order to cast the spell on the stone," Lacus informed him.

"I wouldn't doubt Durandal let her come to December City for a certain objective," Yzak said eyeing Athrun carefully. Athrun turned to face him as Yzak continued, "It's no lie that Durandal wants you dead and she's been obsessed with you for years."

"Try centuries," Athrun groaned. "This better not be one your crazy schemes just to get me out of the mansion."

"Hmph, don't give yourself that much credit," Yzak snorted. "Either way, the more of us patrolling around during the day the better and it would do you some good to get some sun."

"If that was some attempt at a joke, you failed at it."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Well look who it is," Cagalli groaned at the sound of the 'oh so annoying' familiar voice. Cagalli turned to meet her not so favorite red head.

"What the hell do you want Fllay," Cagalli asked completely annoyed.

Fllay Allstar had the reputation of being the school slut only because she would sleep with just about anyone…correct she mostly slept with boys that already had girlfriends. Most of the time it would be the men that were dating people she didn't like, Fllay was an alright looking girl but spoiled rotten to the bitter core. She was a daughter of famous politician and her father was rather overflowing with money. The red headed 'princess' received whatever she wanted at the drop of a hat. Since high school Cagalli and Fllay have hated each other but the blonde always came out on top. Fllay might have been the popular girl in school but she could not out smart or out class the blonde tomboy.

"Just saying hi, there is no crime against that," Fllay said with her arms crossed. "After all aren't we friends?"

"Look bitch, I really don't got time for your sick and twisted games, so why don't you just go back to the dark cave you came out of," Cagalli said and turned around only to get yanked back around to an angry Fllay.

"You cannot just brush me off like that," Fllay shouted.

"Like hell I can and will," Cagalli yanked her arm back. She wasn't in the mood for a fight or getting reprimanded by the campus police. "Look, just because you managed to con my brother into dating you once doesn't mean we are friends!"

"Tch, as if I would date that loser…he was a good fuck and that's about it," Fllay said with a satisfied smirk as Cagalli was turning red and ready to hit the red headed girl. If only she wasn't a high profile daughter she would've already beat some sense into the spoiled girl.

"Is there a problem," Cagalli's anger quickly turned into surprise as she saw a familiar face. Fllay dropped her act of trying to pester Cagalli into her typical seductress act. It only made Cagalli roll her eyes and she was about to leave when the gentleman called out to her, "Cagalli, if I could have a moment with you." Fllay's eyes turned into shock as the man followed after the blonde who gave him a curt nod. They were walking side by side and she was not going to have any of it. She pulled out her small mirror and quickly reapplied lipstick before chasing after the leaving pair.

"Thanks," Cagalli muttered under her breath trying to calm herself down. "I didn't think I would see you back here on the campus."

Athrun chuckled as he walked casually by the blonde's side, "My company is one of the sponsors for the university, I was asked to make an appearance today."

"So you're some rich big shot," Cagalli arched her brow.

"You could say that, but I prefer very wise in my spending," Athrun informed her earning a laugh from the blonde.

"Sorry about the other night, my family and friends can be quite animated," Cagalli informed him. "They probably scared you into silence now that I think about it."

"I should apologize, I spend more time on the computer than with people lately I forgot my social skills," Athrun informed her earning a smile and a nod. "If you don't mind me asking, why is that woman following us?"

Cagalli looked over her shoulder and groaned, "She just likes to make my life a living hell."

"Whatever for," Athrun asked puzzled. He would never understand women no matter how long he had lived and will live. They were far from normal in his mind.

"It started back in high school when I was voted homecoming queen over her," Cagalli told him. "She went on and on about how a tomboy like me shouldn't be allowed to be wearing a crown."

"You must be joking," Athrun asked confused, the red headed woman would hold a grudge for that long over such a silly matter like that?

"I wish I was and if she doesn't like you she will find a way to get your boyfriend to sleep with her and break up the relationship," Cagalli said with a shrug. Athrun was appalled as she continued her story, "So prom came and I got voted prom queen. It only made her want to make my life miserable after that…she even dated Kira for a little while."

"I don't see what your brother would see in her," Athrun stated stunned.

"It was after our parents died and we were not in the right state of mind," Cagalli told him. "They had an off and on again relationship for a while before Kira finally straightened up. Imagine my glee when he said he was dating Lacus, he finally found someone normal and not insane."

_Normal? Lacus is actually far from normal, _Athrun thought. "So I see," Athrun cleared his throat.

"I better get to class," Cagalli said stopping. She smiled up at him and he returned her smile, "It was nice running into you again." She began walking away but stopped and turned back to him, "If you're not too busy the gang and I are going out to the ZAFT Pub this weekend. You should come and join us, I'm sure you can get the details from Yzak."

Athrun nodded, "Sure that sounds like a plan."

"Good, maybe it will help you freshen up on your people skills," Cagalli said with a wink and light chuckle and ran off into the building.

He didn't mean to interrupt her conversation with the red head that was still lurking somewhere behind him. He could hear her somewhere and just couldn't pin point where she was exactly. He was raised too well is what many people used to tell him, he would see a damsel in distress and would always save them…Cagalli had been no different. He could see the tension rising in the blonde woman despite her efforts in trying to remain calm. His gentlemanly instincts kicked in and went over to aide her. It wasn't a lie that his company was indeed a sponsor for the university but he didn't need to intervene in human affairs. He shook his head; he would not make the same mistake twice. He refused.

The blue haired vampire's head shot up when he heard a familiar laugh and he wanted to bare his fangs. He would have to move casually through the hallways and follow that unwelcomed sound from a person he wished he could forget. He quickly spotted traces of dark grayish blue hair and his instincts wanted to growl at the presence. Once they were in an abandoned hallway he used his supernatural speed and pinned the offending woman against the wall baring his fangs.

"Meer…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Ok, there is the first chapter! Phew! XD see you next time!


	3. Chapter Two

**Cagallifan**: Thank you! I'm glad you like the setups. Well, I wanted to keep Athrun as close to character as possible but a little more deadly since he is a vampire! XD teehee!

**Littlemsstrawberry**: I do try to spoil you guys just a wee bit! XD I mean I'm just as guilty in falling into the droughts of updating but I really really try to stay on top of it.

**Lendibends**: I hope you will enjoy! Here is chapter two!

**Iamarocketeer**: Well, there will be some similarities between TVD and this story. I can't answer your questions quite yet you will just need to wait and see! Well, it's not that I don't like Fllay…I found her incredibly annoying in the anime and I needed to make a character that needed to clash with Cagalli so I picked Fllay! XD

**Riko Chiaki**: Tada update!

**Fate Camiswhil**: Well, I needed to change it up a bit from my usual. I figured it would be fun to add a few different interactions as far as who was related and what not. Oh Yzak, gotta love Yzak! XD He is so much fun to write actually!

**Falconrukichi**: well you will find the answer to your question here! Happy reading!

**Phrygianmusic777**: Updated soon enough for you? Teehee XD

**Blood Destiny**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Destiny. They belong to their rightful and respected owners. This a story loosely based on Vampire Diaries from the CW network along with the books. It only takes some ides from that story and incorporates in here. They rightly belong to their respective owners as well!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

…**Chapter Two…**

"I better get to class," Cagalli said stopping. She smiled up at him and he returned her smile, "It was nice running into you again." She began walking away but stopped and turned back to him, "If you're not too busy the gang and I are going out to the ZAFT Pub this weekend. You should come and join us, I'm sure you can get the details from Yzak."

Athrun nodded, "Sure that sounds like a plan."

"Good, maybe it will help you freshen up on your people skills," Cagalli said with a wink and light chuckle and ran off into the building.

He didn't mean to interrupt her conversation with the red head that was still lurking somewhere behind him. He could hear her somewhere and just couldn't pin point where she was exactly. He was raised too well is what many people used to tell him, he would see a damsel in distress and would always save them…Cagalli had been no different. He could see the tension rising in the blonde woman despite her efforts in trying to remain calm. His gentlemanly instincts kicked in and went over to aide her. It wasn't a lie that his company was indeed a sponsor for the university but he didn't need to intervene in human affairs. He shook his head; he would not make the same mistake twice. He refused.

The blue haired vampire's head shot up when he heard a familiar laugh and he wanted to bare his fangs. He would have to move casually through the hallways and follow that unwelcomed sound from a person he wished he could forget. He quickly spotted traces of dark grayish blue hair and his instincts wanted to growl at the presence. Once they were in an abandoned hallway he used his supernatural speed and pinned the offending woman against the wall baring his fangs.

"Meer…"

The woman that the blue haired vampire had pinned to wall had a similar facial structure to Lacus only difference was their hair color and Meer had freckles on her cheeks. Her eyes were not as large as the pink haired vampire but they could easily pass off as being related. The woman currently pinned to the wall was smirking up at the blue haired vampire that had shoved her against the wall and had a firm grip on her neck showing no signs of letting go, "Hello Athrun…"

"What are you doing here Meer," Athrun growled with his fangs still showing and his eyes dark crimson instead of his normal deep emerald shade as she tried to push him off but he was stronger…much stronger than she was. She hadn't bared her fangs at him but she was just grinning slyly making the male vampire growl in anger and frustration. "Answer me…"

"I heard that you finally came out of that dreaded mansion of yours, so I had to see for myself," Meer Campbell said coyly and tried to touch his face but only got her hand smacked away. "Oh…why do you have to be so mean, Athrun? After all this time of not seeing each other I thought you would've been a lot nicer to me."

Athrun's eyes darted from side to side as his vampire ears heard people coming their way and he reluctantly let her go. His face returned to normal as Meer just smiled in her slight victory getting the man she had been obsessing over for the past few centuries or so to yield, she had purposely chosen that hallway knowing they would only be alone for a few moments. Athrun was planning to speed away only to feel a firm grip on his wrist. He glared at her coldly, "I thought you wanted to know why I'm here…"

Athrun pulled his hand away from her, "You going to talk?"

"Only after you take me out on a date," Meer said tracing his strong jaw line.

"I think I'll pass," Athrun put his hands into his pockets after waving her hand away from his face and began walking away.

He wanted to create as much distance between the two of them as possible. He didn't want to be locked up in some kind of twisted game that Meer was planning. After all she was one of Durandal's _pets_…she was well trained in the art of deception and no one could take her world even with a grain of salt. There was no true face value to anything that came out of that woman's mouth. She was obviously sent here on some kind of assignment from her kin's leader. He could hear her following after him as her heels clicked on the tiled floor and it irked him beyond belief. She was dressed in some kind of tight button up top and wearing some kind of mini skirt with black high heels. She looked like someone ready to go to the club or trying to pass off as some kind of over sexed up secretary with the way she was dressed and her large breasts didn't help her image any but then again when she's lived a couple of centuries…she could care less of what people thought of her.

"You're really going to walk away from me," Meer asked.

"I have no business with you," Athrun replied as he walked out into the courtyard where the sun was shining down brightly and he noticed she followed after him with ease. So she indeed did have a daylight ring and she smirked at him as he stopped in the middle of the courtyard facing the sultry looking woman. She placed her hands on her hips looking at him with a proud smirk.

"Surprised," Meer lifted her wrist and there was bracelet with several mystical stones. She looked at him trying to read his expression but there was none. He was keeping a very stoic face but she knew he was displeased with her arrival. "What's with that face, Athrun?"

"I don't have time to play games with you," Athrun informed her with a blank stare. "So you can either tell me why you are here or get lost."

"I see," Meer then eyed a few humans and liked her lips. Athrun stood in her way, "One date Athrun and I'll tell you my business here in December City if not I'll make sure that our kind is out in the open…and we know what happened the last time people knew about us."

"You wouldn't dare," Athrun snarled almost feeling the transformation in his face. He was ready to kill the female vampire in front of him, if she wanted to taunt him…infuriate him…if that is what she wanted…she was going well. Hell, she was doing a wonderful job at it. He narrowed his eyes at the taunting female vampire; she held a smirk on her lips.

"Wouldn't I," Meer asked as closed the gap between them. "All I'm asking is for one date, Athrun…surely that couldn't be such a high price for you not to accept?"

Athrun wanted to rip out her heart right then and there, but he knew he needed to find out the reason she was in December City…he was trying to think things out rationally even though his instincts were telling him otherwise. It was not like the female vampire would be there without a reason whether it be him or some assignment handed down from Durandal. He grinded his teeth and clenched his jaw, he knew he wouldn't be able to get out of the deal especially if she is willing to bring the knowledge of vampires to the public. Sure there were still small groups in society that knew about the supernatural but the large number of people now living in December City and with how small his kin was now…he was not willing to risk the rest of them. He knew if he wasn't careful people would start randomly dying by the ruthless woman's hands.

"I will agree," Athrun said reluctantly. He needed to know why she was here, "Where would you like to meet?"

"Now, now…that wasn't so hard…was it," Meer asked with a bright smile but Athrun knew better. She had become quite the actress over the years and he would not fall for her charms. He had never been one impressed by her charms to begin with but it never stopped the gray haired vampire before. "I will call with the details of our date…don't be late when you receive them…"

Meer kissed his cheek and then began walking away from him. The green eyed vampire didn't move from his spot and clenched his fists at his sides. He for one did not like to be used and he knew he was being played by Gilbert Durandal. He was such an intelligent man and yet he takes the time in making moves for this grand plan of his while mapping out every possible outcome. Just like his chessboard that he always has in display in his home. They all knew the elder vampire was up to something and planning something, he had been for so many centuries but everything he did was planned out ready for any outcome. They all knew it dealt with making the world mostly populated with vampires but they knew it wouldn't be possible since they needed human blood to survive. The blue haired vampire shook his head and closed his eyes.

"_You must be jesting," Athrun shouted at the older vampire. Gilbert Durandal was sitting on a throne of a palace that the Durandal Kin had just annihilated all of its inhabitants in order to have a home base. The raven haired vampire was the most feared among the younger vampires as he was the most ruthless of them all. He did not for care the human life. Humans were like animals to be preyed upon in his mind._

"_No Athrun, I am not," Gilbert said casually. "After all, humans are just as dangerous as any wild animal if not tamed or trained correctly."_

"_But to go as far as breeding them like animals is absurd, it's completely unheard of," Athrun protested. "We were all humans once, Gilbert…do you honestly have no value in life?"_

"_Oh Athrun," Gilbert smiled and waved one of his hands. "Yes, we were all humans once but you and I both know…we will outlive them and if we do not make sure to keep at least a certain amount of humans alive…we will surely cease to exist."_

"_Humans are not cattle, Gilbert," Athrun argued even though it was feeling like it was futile to argue against a slightly more powerful vampire. The older the vampire the stronger the vampire and Gilbert had a good century give or take a few decades over the blue haired vampire. "If you were to treat them as such, surely they will turn against us! You cannot honestly believe that it's possible for humans to just be oppressed as meals for vampires!"_

"_And you honestly believe we can live among them one day," Gilbert chuckled. "How naïve of you Athrun, young vampires like yourself who haven't been one of us for very long have that innocent hope that you can still be human."_

_Athrun shook his head, "And you honestly believe there wouldn't be an uproar after what you've done here to this palace? Surely the British authorities will not allow this! They are the ones that are best armed to deal with our kind! You are asking for all of us to be killed in our sleep!"_

"_Do you think I would lead our kin on a path that would cause our demise," Gilbert asked and Athrun clenched his fists at his sides. "You do, don't you? I have a plan Athrun…all you have to do is trust me…and know that all will be well. There is no need to doubt…"_

"_You're mad," Athrun protested. "There will be others that will not agree with this innocent hope or not!"_

Athrun had escaped that evening away with other vampires that agreed with him and didn't believe in treating human beings as animals to be breed in order to keep to their survival. He and his kin were living proof that they didn't need to hunt humans down in order to survive. They had never killed a human in the means to survive…sure they fed off of humans but never taken their lives. They made sure to get their daily amount of blood in order to survive. Some humans they had to compel in order for them to allow them to feed on them but they made sure to cover their tracks that no one would ever trace it back to them. After Athrun's very vocal rejection to Durandal's plan he had been hunted down for centuries…for Durandal forgave no one that defied him. He was certain that many of his kin had also been killed by the hands of the raven haired vampire.

When it came to sheer physical power he overpowered them and he wasn't a simple minded man either. He was quite intelligent which made him even more dangerous and the humans he turned, were just as ruthless as he was in their human life. Being a vampire only heightened their personality and of course they made the perfect vampire army for the ruthless vampire leader. The Durandal Trio was the most dangerous out of the kind…he help fueled their desire to take revenge on the world. They had all three been abused children that found comfort in each other…grew up with each other…caused crime together…and became vampires together. They were dangerous…they mercilessly killed and left a bloody trail. What made matters worse Durandal allowed it, as long as they followed his orders he let them do as they pleased.

It made Athrun and his kin sick to their stomachs even with some of the sights of their feeding. It looked exactly like something out of some crime novel or television show only more gruesome. All they could was track them down carefully, they were unsure if the Trio had gotten daylight rings but they were still dangerous even after the sun fades away over the horizon and the night sky blankets the sky. It had been by sheer chance that Athrun found Shinn, Mayu, Lunamaria, and Meyrin…fortunately for him even though all four had been angry at the loss of their parents but imagine their surprise when they realized Durandal had killed their parents in order to get them to react in the same matter as the Trio.

The four of them had not believed humans had killed their parents considering all four of them had wonderful parents. They were loved by the people and they would not be manipulated by a conn man. Athrun had easily convinced them to follow him and join his kin. They all agreed as Athrun offered to provide them help but what they all regretted is that they could never be human again. Even with all the benefits one may receive in becoming a vampire…there was still the inability to walk out in the sunlight unless one had a daylight ring and the longing to no longer be dependent on something like blood. Granted as long as they had their normal dosage of blood, they could eat just like any other human…sometimes they consumed more but there was nothing wrong with a healthy appetite for food. They could still perform normally as far as intimate matters were concerned but they could not create new life in that method of recreation. Sure they could create new vampires but that wasn't the same as two people joining together to create a new life…from both parents' DNA to create a new life.

All Athrun could do now is wait for Meer's contact and hope to find out the reason she was here. If she was indeed after his life, fine but as long as his kin remained out of the matter. This truly was an old argument between the blue haired vampire and Durandal. He ran a hand through his hair, all he wanted to do was be locked away in his mansion with his kin and never truly be out in the real world but it would seem it would not be so. He had accepted not only this ludicrous deal with a conniving vampire but also an outing with a woman that shared the same face of his deceased lover. The cards were not being dealt in his favor.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cagalli was trying to her best ability to stay awake in Dr. Trine's class but was finding it difficult. He was going on and on about all the different myths that the world had noted down in history. There was the Greek mythology, the Roman mythology, the Egyptian mythology, and the list just went on and on. Being the fact her father used to be a professor but granted he was a science professor he had a hobby of all things mythological and had a huge resource by working as a professor. Her father had endless books about the supernatural as well and she knew most of the information being covered in the class and hoped for an easy A. She just didn't expect the professor to be so engrossed in giving them a lecture about all of the information she already knew. He was almost a little too excited in the blonde woman's opinion.

Her amber eyes looked around her classroom and noticed in the large lecture hall many people genuinely interested. She rolled her eyes, she assumed since she grew up with all of the material it wasn't anything new to her but it would seem it was fascinating to others. Many of the mythology Dr. Trine was covering were some things that should've been introduced back in grade school…and yet there were people earnestly writing away or typing away notes. The blonde however was not as zealous as they were in note taking; after all she still had all of her father's old books of all things mythological and supernatural.

After they were dismissed they heard Dr. Trine announce in his British accent, "There will be a small quiz over the information covered in class today…make sure to read over all the material listed on your syllabus."

Cagalli groaned she was not getting a break today. First week of school and three of her classes had announced there would some kind of quiz during their next session. She sighed deeply and gathered her things up and began walking to her meeting spot where surely her friends should be. It had been a tradition they started back in their freshman year. They all made sure to always get out of their classes the same time everyday just like if they were still back in high school. They had all been close friends for so many years it would be hard to break up their circle. She made her way quickly to the meeting spot to see Yzak joining them as well and Dearka? She inwardly groaned she wasn't in the mood for either male's antics. She didn't know if she should make up some excuse and make a clear run from the group or not.

She loved her brother dearly as he was busy talking to Lacus also sitting in the meeting spot, she suddenly felt like the odd ball out. Sure there was Heine but he was some business tycoon and only saw him on group outings but if Mu was there…they would be talking up a storm. The two charismatic males had hit it off right away and Murrue fit right in that small circle. Suddenly the blonde woman felt like she was standing on her own little island as everyone around her was in a relationship. She didn't mind it, really she didn't…they were all her friends and two of which were her actual family sitting in their spot. She just started to feel a little left out that she didn't have her own person to talk to.

She shook her head; she would just make some excuse so she didn't have to feel so left out. She did really need to stop by the library and check out some video for one of her upper division classes. She really didn't want to feel like the odd number wheel today not after all of the announcements of quizzes for some of her classes. She actually thought of a different plan since they hadn't spotted her she will have to get to the library through the building. She turned back around and snuck back in hoping they didn't even notice her departure. She was sure she would receive a text from one of them mostly likely Shiho or Miriallia on why she hadn't shown up yet. She didn't really care at the moment. She just didn't want to be around them right now.

She knew cutting through the courtyard would've been much quicker but she didn't want to see her friends all couple like with their significant others. Granted Miriallia and Dearka weren't an official couple but they sure as hell looked like it. She just didn't want to deal with all right now, any other day she would be more than happy to tease all of them about their love lives but today just wasn't her day. She had an incident with Fllay earlier that morning and Athrun saved her from it but it didn't stop the red head in finding other high school-ish ways to annoy the blonde. She found her way to the library as her phone began vibrating in her back pocket. She groaned and pulled out the phone.

_From Shiho:  
>Hey! Where are you?<em>

Cagalli sighed. _I need 2 check out a few videos 2 critique 4 class. Meet u back the apt. _Cagalli quickly turned off her phone; the three best friends shared a University Apartment not too far from the main campus. It was not quite walking distance but there was a shuttle she could catch. The blonde usually leaves her vehicle at the apartment when it wasn't her turn to drive the trio to the school saving on gas but luckily there was a shuttle service so if she didn't ride with the girls she could just catch a ride on the shuttle bus. Right now it was one of those times she didn't want to be around anyone especially her two best friends having someone they can talk to other than their sacred circle.

"So, this is where you've been hiding?"

This really wasn't her day and Cagalli wanted to shoot herself; it was supposed to be a male's voice but it hardly soundly manly. She rolled her eyes and started to wonder what she did today to have the whole world turned against her. The blonde quickly took in a deep breath and turned to face the person intruding in her personal space, "Yuna…what the fuck do you want?"

"Such language from such a beautiful lady," Yuna Roma Seiran was a young man from a very wealthy family. He was one of those children she would classified as spoiled rotten to core like Fllay. He grew up getting everything he wanted and acted like he could never get enough. He had chased after Cagalli with such an annoying persistence acting border line stalker. The lavender haired male only made Cagalli want to vomit or maybe wished she carried a weapon on her so she could teach the male a lesson. Then again she had some martial arts training growing up, she could just genuinely kick his ass.

"It is none of your concern on how I speak or use whatever language I choose," Cagalli said quickly finding the video she needed to check out and rushed to the counter. She wanted to get out of there as quickly as possibly not wanting to deal with people, especially the annoying male. She definitely didn't want to deal with Yuna after his endless gifts he sent to the La Flagga house to give her…she then had started to burn all of his flowers and gifts in the fire place. Mu had found it humorous that someone would try so hard to catch the tomboy's attention so earnestly. Cagalli was disgusted and Murrue found it odd that someone would try so hard after being repeatedly rejected.

"But my honey…"

"Don't call me that, I'm most definitely not your honey," Cagalli said completely irritated by the rich snob. She quickly stuffed the video into her pack and rushed towards the door with the male she wished to be rid of quickly following after her. She wanted to really shoot herself…no she would rather shoot Yuna and hoped he would get the message but then again with his twisted thinking he might see it as encouragement. She rushed out into the courtyard and was slightly regretful that her friends were all gone when she desperately needed rescuing.

Cagalli Hibiki wasn't the one that needed to be rescued on a regular basis just when it had to deal with annoying males that didn't get the idea of how to leave someone that was clearly uninterested alone. She wanted to escape but quickly looked over her shoulder as her brows furrowed into irritation as the snobbish male didn't know when to quit. She quickly was going to the parking lot where the shuttle bus station would be just off to the side with a small cover. She tried to sneak away when she felt a hand grimly grasp her arm. She cursed and was about to kick the offending person to grab her when her amber eyes locked with emerald.

She was surprised to say the least, she hadn't sensed him approach her in her trying to flee from Yuna. Athrun's gaze quickly turned over to the frozen lavender haired male and Cagalli saw this as an opportunity. She grabbed the front of blue haired male's shirt and yanked him down. She pressed her lips against the unsuspecting male and earned a shocked gasp from her stalker. Emerald eyes were wide in shock as the blonde woman's lips tugged on his…he didn't know what came over him but he returned the kiss after he closed his eyes. He barely knew this woman and there he was in the middle of crowds of people letting her kiss him and he returned it.

The blonde pulled away from the kiss while putting on the best sweet smile she could muster, "Baby…what took you so long?" Emerald eyes looked at her stunned but she hoped he could see her silent pleading for him to go along with what she just said.

"Um, sorry about that," Athrun managed to get out looking over at the stunned male. He had seen him following after Cagalli and he didn't know why for the second time that day he came to the woman's rescue but glad he did. He could not stand men like him, thinking they could honestly get whatever they wanted and whoever they wanted. Something about that kind of personality just set off the blue haired vampire, he had just concluded his parents so many centuries ago raised him to be extremely proper and after his transition into being a vampire just heightened it all. Yes, that was it…he could blame his deceased parents and being a vampire. "I was held up for a moment, are you ready? We should probably leave before we miss our reservation."

Cagalli nodded as she took the man's hand into her own as they walked away towards the parking lot. She sighed in relief that Athrun didn't make a scene about what she was doing and that he had actually went along with it. She would have to thank him once they were gone from the campus and very far away from the irritating male. "Thank you, looks like you saved me twice today."

Athrun chuckled as Cagalli slipped her hand away from his, "You seem to attract a lot of trouble, tell me…is that a certain hobby of yours?"

"Psh, as if! That creep just doesn't take no for an answer and has been that way since I've been a freshman," Cagalli grumbled and her face showed nothing but annoyance. "It's not like I ask for trouble it just follows me."

Athrun shook his head and placed his hands into his pockets, "Would like you like to grab a cup of coffee?"

Cagalli sighed and looked down at her wrist watch; she didn't really need to get home anytime soon. The video she needed to critique didn't need to be done until the day after tomorrow, so she had some time she could spend away from her reality. She looked over at the handsome blue haired man, "Sure. I need a little break from my daily life."

Athrun nodded in understanding as he motioned with his arm for the blonde to follow him. The amber eyed woman just laughed as they walked side by side comfortably. There was something about this man that she felt comfortable and safe. She knew it should be strange in finding that level of comfort with a stranger but he was also Yzak's friend. So he couldn't be so bad if he can put up with the hot tempered silver haired male. They both quickly got into a black convertible sport car and sped away but there was a lingering gaze on the leaving pair. A pair of stormy eyes had a smirk on her lips as she began dialing away on her phone.

"It's me, I'm reporting in. You were right, she looks just like _her._" Meer said with a grin, "What are your orders?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"You know, it's not like Cagalli to just diss us," Shiho said making dinner as Miriallia was setting up the table for five. The fifth was meant for their missing blonde roommate that claimed she needed to do some work in the library.

"She takes her studies seriously, you know that," Miriallia told the brunette roommate. "This is nothing new, Shiho."

"Yeah, but still," Shiho said with a worried expression. "I mean…would it kill the woman to openly express how she is feeling? Or what she's thinking…the whole summer she kept to herself locked away in her room."

"You've got to remember though, she's still single." Miriallia pointed out, "I'm pretty certain she's starting to feel left out…as much as she talks a big game, you and I both know she feels like the third wheel."

"I thought you and Dearka weren't a couple," Miriallia rolled her eyes knowing full well that her friend knew what she meant. Shiho sighed, "Ok, sure, you got a point but she's never been this closed off to us before."

"I'm sure Cags will tell us when she's ready or if anything it's just a phase and she'll be out of it in no time," Miriallia said grabbing a few plates from the cupboard. "It's really got to bug her that Kira, her twin brother, has been in a relationship and hardly spends time with her especially as of late."

"Yeah, I would feel weird about hanging out with my brother and his girlfriend if I was in her shoes," Shiho nodded while stirring the food on her skillet. "It's probably even worse since he is her twin."

"Well, you and Dearka have known them since you guys were in diapers," Miriallia said looking down at the counter for a moment.

"Yeah, that's why the way she's been acting has been so weird, and it's not like when their parents died weird either," Shiho said looking at her roommate. "Cagalli wears her heart on her sleeve; you can always read what she's thinking…but lately these past few months it as if she's drifting away almost."

"Now that you mention it, it really started when Kira and Lacus started going on trips this summer," Miriallia said looking up at her violet eyed rommie. "You could tell she was happy for him but after everything they've been through I'm sure it was a shock to the system."

"I don't have siblings but Kira, Cags, and Dearka, they all feel like they are my siblings," Shiho said with a heavy sigh. "Still it can't compare to the twins…they've been together since the womb and I'm sure Cags has been feeling some withdrawal issues lately. Especially now you and Dearka have been shacking up."

"Shiho," Miriallia threw a small dish towel at her friend. Shiho just laughed and the blue eyed brunette sighed, "We could always try to match make our stubborn roommate."

"You're kidding right," Shiho looked over her shoulder. "Unless you want Cags to murder us in our sleep, I suggest you get that idea out of your head right now."

"You're right…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Athrun and Cagalli were laughing away at a small café not too far from the university. They had gotten some coffee and began talking away like old friends meeting up again. Athrun laughed at all the embarrassing stories of her life with her friends and in return Athrun gave away some embarrassing stories of Yzak. This had only made the blonde woman look over at him eagerly in any dirt he could provide on the silver haired male dating her childhood friend she happily welcomed. Granted Athrun had to modify the story slightly since the blonde was blissfully unaware of the supernatural and he wanted to keep it that way. She was clearly entertaining and fun to be around. She made him even forget that a certain vampire was in town and plotting something. He was enjoying his time with the fiery and spunky blonde.

"I can honestly believe that Yzak was mistaken for a girl," Cagalli laughed as she took another sip of her coffee.

"I think his mother inwardly hoped that Yzak had been born a girl," Athrun told her with a huge smile on his face. "So tell me, about your hopeful suitor…you said his name was Yuna?"

Cagalli groaned, "Beside the fact he fails to take no for an answer?" Athrun nodded, "He's a son of some politician wannabe turned business tycoon for some big winery and brewery here in December City. He dresses like someone who still gets dressed by his mother and he doesn't know how to fend for himself since he has been catered to for all of his life."

"How glamorous," Athrun said sarcastically.

"Tell me about it," Cagalli wanted to pound her head against the table but opted to rest her cheek in the palm of her hand. "Honestly if I wanted to date a guy he would not be such a damn wimp…and bossy. Oh and he told me that I have to change just for him, that's some bullshit if you ask me."

"I agree," Athrun said taking a sip of his coffee. "After all, if he truly cared for you as he claims to, he would never ask you to change. He would accept your vulgar language and all."

"Oh shut up, like you never use _vulgar _words," Cagalli rolled her eyes while making air quotes when she spoke the word vulgar. She looked at the blue haired male, "I mean, who is honestly as proper as you?"

Athrun smirked, "I would like to consider it proper upbringing that many people are no longer exposed to. However, I am very capable of saying such words just choose not to."

"Gah, you're a whole new breed of humanity," Cagalli grumbled and Athrun chuckled. She really had no idea about him but he was quite content in her ignorance since it added such a new type of flavor to their conversation. "But it's kind of nice too when I think about it…"

"How so," Athrun inquired as the blonde leaned back in her chair to look him square in the eye.

"Well, you could be a creep like Yuna," Cagalli held up one finger. She then raised another, "You could be a totally pain in the ass like Yzak." She raised another finger, "You could be the playboy charmer that my cousin tends to be," she then lifted her pinky, "Or you can be way too sentimental like my twin brother."

Athrun chuckled, "Are you saying that all of them have not been exposed to a proper upbringing? I would assume that your brother and you have been. I just take you as the type to do as she pleases regardless of how she was raised."

"Well, I use to be the ultimate rebel," Cagalli said with a proud smile. "I won't lie about that but I would like to hope that I grew out of it."

"When I think of rebels, I think of outrageous hair color, countless piercings and a number of tattoos," Athrun told her and Cagalli shook her head.

"Don't be so stereotypical Athrun," Cagalli said with a wave of her hand. "There is more than one way to be a rebel and those are just society's view on rebellion…it's not really the idea of true rebellion."

"Oh please do inform me," Athrun said with a smile on his lips as he took a sip of his drink.

"Now, if I do that…you won't educate yourself," Cagalli said leaning onto the table and Athrun mirrored her action. He looked her in the eyes as they both looked equally amused. "Surely, you can look up the word rebellion and see the different ways people have shown throughout history without me informing you."

"Are you challenging me," Athrun asked and Cagalli did a side smirk.

"Take it for what you will," the woman said with an air of confidence and teasing.

"Funny running into you here, Athrun," Athrun's look quickly turned dark at the sound of the voice and Cagalli looked up to see a very voluptuous woman grinning down at both of them. Cagalli looked confused between the woman that had just arrived and the look of disgust written all over Athrun's face and his tense body language. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Do not act as if we are on friendly terms," Athrun warned clearly not happy. He stood up and quickly went over to Cagalli's side of the table. He tugged at blonde woman bringing her to her feet with a confused expression on her face. She continued to look between the suddenly gloomy blue haired male and the bluish grey haired woman that was smirking. It was obvious they both had different opinions of what their relationship was to each other. She thought they were friendly and Athrun clearly thought differently.

"But Athrun, I wanted to meet your friend," the woman pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "After all, she does resemble a certain someone don't you think?"

Athrun was trying to control himself and not reveal what he was to the human woman in his company but Meer was making it difficult. He inhaled deeply and turned to look at the woman arching her brow at him, she was waiting for his response…no daring him to respond, "Meer, it is none of your business on who I spend my time with. I bid you good day."

Cagalli was quickly pulled along once again as they made their way to the parking lot. "An ex-girlfriend?"

Athrun groaned, "Let's just say she's like your stalker…instead of you being the object, it would be me."

Cagalli nodded in understanding as they got into his car, he quickly turned the engine over and he was more than ecstatic that female vampire hadn't pursued them any further. He hoped to the heavens that the reason Meer was here was not because the woman next to him was what Durandal was after. It could not be possible, it should be impossible that Cagalli could be anyway related to Catherine. It was just impossible since the woman had no children, he was quite certain that his deceased lover never bore children considering the age he had met the young woman. He shook his head and quickly drove them away from the café they had been having an enjoyable conversion before it was interrupted with an unwanted guest.

"She didn't seem all that bad," Cagalli said looking out the window as she would give Athrun directions on where he needed to turn to get to her apartment.

"You have no idea," Athrun grumbled as he downshifted as they were at a stop light. He gripped the steering wheel, "She can be quite persistent when she wants to be. She is also the type of person that cannot accept no for an answer."

"Oh, lovely," Cagalli sarcastically commented. "Next light you'll turn right and see the apartment complex to your left."

Athrun nodded as the light turned green and followed the directions Cagalli had given him. The only time the car was not filled with silence is when the woman next to him would let him know when to turn. They had made their way to the apartment complex and she guided him through all the different twist and turns till they reached her building. He quickly spotted Yzak's silver car and arched a brow, he was dating Cagalli's friend after all…it shouldn't have surprised him but he began to wonder just about how much time did he spend with his human lover. He was brought out of his thoughts and turned to look over at Cagalli, "Pardon?"

"Give me your phone," Cagalli held out her hand to the blue haired male.

Athrun looked at her for a moment curious in why she wanted his phone but figured he would humor the blonde female. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He looked over at the blonde curiously, "Now, I can assume you aren't going to run off with it after I hand it to you?"

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Just shut up and give it to me. Geesh," Athrun placed the device into the woman's hand. She quickly began putting something into his phone and she proceeded to pull her own phone out as well. He smirked; she had just called herself from his phone as he heard the soft buzzing of the second phone. She then handed his phone back, "There…you can call me this Saturday for when we go to the pub."

"You know, I am more than capable of putting your phone number into my phone," Athrun chuckled and he received a playful punch to his arm.

"Sure mister wallflower," Cagalli said in a teasing tone. "Thanks again for today…I'll buy you a drink this Saturday."

"Shouldn't you buy me two for saving you twice," the green eyed male teased and Cagalli groaned. "I'm teasing; you really don't need to do anything to repay me. I was glad to be of service."

"You don't have a white knight syndrome do you," Cagalli asked putting her phone back into her pocket. "Mister who was raised to be the proper gentleman?"

Athrun chuckled, "There was a time I guess you could say I had the white knight syndrome. I would hope that I grew out it, just like you grew out of your rebellion."

She didn't know why she wanted to spend more time with the man behind the steering wheel but she did. She had a few boyfriends in her life but she never felt this kind of attraction she was having right now. Something about this man was a mystery and amber eyed woman being the type of person she was liked to solve any mystery that came her way. The man next to her had this air of mystery about him and yet this odd charm that attracted her to him. One side of her told her to not get involved with him beyond a friendship for obvious reasons she had goals in her life she had not yet achieved and the other side of her…was telling her to take a risk…get to know him more beyond the surface to find out more about him, why his eyes though would appear sad from time to time. She could tell he had suffered some kind of heartache; something very tragic happened to him.

She shook her head for a moment and smiled, "Well, I'm still going to buy you a drink. It would be only right of me to repay you for the saves you did today."

Athrun chuckled but nodded, there was no use in arguing when she used such a final tone. He was taken by surprise as she kissed his cheek. His eyes watched as the blonde woman exited his car and she waved only to then slowly fade into the apartment building. He pressed his head against the steering wheel; he was going to get himself into a bit of trouble if he didn't stay away from her. He closed his eyes trying to stop comparing the two blonde women…comparing Catherine and Cagalli. He needed to get a grip of his senses…there was something about Cagalli that Catherine never had. This air of confidence that was signature of the blonde woman that been in his car…she lacked some of the poise and refine Catherine had but…she had something so much more. The short haired blonde had an open heart and she held no prejudice towards anyone. Even if she disliked someone there was a genuine reason why she did but she gave everyone an equal opportunity.

She almost made him wish that there was still hope that vampires could live among humans peacfully. The key term being _almost_, he wouldn't let himself lose his heart to a human…not again. He just couldn't, he couldn't bare it…he had only known this woman for two days and already his mind was becoming clouded and filled with her. He needed to go somewhere where he could think and be rid of these thoughts. He needed to focus now that the threat of Meer was upon them and more than likely Durandal was behind the scenes pulling all the strings. His phone began buzzing and he yanked it out.

_Tonight. Meet me at that little café.  
>-M<em>

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I can't begin to tell you how many times I rewrote this chapter lol! I just couldn't get happy with it! So anyway after several rewrites here it is! See you next time!


	4. Chapter Three

**Riko Chiaki**: Well, was this soon enough XD Yeah, Meer…oh well!

**Cagallifan**: Well, I always wanted Cagalli to kiss Athrun in front of Yuna, so I got my wish! Durandal wasn't the villain persay…he was the antagonist but he wasn't this super bad guy, he just aggravated me because of the way he played with people. Destiny wasn't that great, SEED is better in my opinion but it had its moments.

**Phrygianmusic777**: Haha, Meer is such a bad person lmao. Was this update soon enough? O.o

**Fate Camiswhil**: Haha, happy kiss! Well, I have to put in a few surprises every now and then!

**Lilmsstrawberry**: In some ways Durandal is like Klaus, in the sense of manipulating people and events. I guess you could say Athrun is like the both brothers mixed into one but more the younger Salvatore than the older XD.

**Blood Destiny**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Destiny. They belong to their rightful and respected owners. This a story loosely based on Vampire Diaries from the CW network along with the books. It only takes some ides from that story and incorporates in here. They rightly belong to their respective owners as well!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

…**Chapter Three…**

Dearka, Shiho, Miriallia, and Yzak all had their eyes on the entering blonde who had a very content smile on her face. They all looked at each other and then looked back at the blonde woman who casually walked passed them. She didn't seem to notice their stares as kept on walking to her room. There was still a plate set up for the seemingly blissful amber eyed college student. They all looked at each other once again and Yzak watched the blonde carefully. He heard her come home by using his vampire hearing once he heard the sound of a familiar engine approaching them. He was very aware that it was Athrun that brought Cagalli home and he heard their conversation. He was worried but he would need to speak with Athrun first on what was going on between the blonde and if he was falling for a human for the second time. He hoped and prayed it was not because she had as the same face of Catherine.

Because she was Shiho's friend, he would protect her from even Athrun if he had to. He cared for Shiho deeply and he would not hear the end of it if Athrun did anything especially if he jeopardized their secret because he was feeling something for the blonde woman. He quickly pulled out his cell phone and texted Athrun, saying he needed to speak to him later. Athrun might have been their unofficial leader, but Yzak on several occasions had to take over. He had taken over when the blue haired vampire fell into depression after the death of Catherine and when most of their kin were burned down with their original home in December City. The blue eyed vampire had a feeling he might have to become the leader once again; he would not put his kin in danger.

"She looks happy," Shiho finally said stunned.

"She hasn't smiled liked that in a long time," Dearka said still looking down the hallway where his cousin had disappeared.

Yzak was now curious, "When was the last time she looked that happy?"

"Before her parents died," Miriallia answered quickly.

"No before that," Dearka said with a sad smile. "Before, Grandma was murdered…"

"Murdered," Yzak asked stunned.

Everyone looked at Dearka and the blonde male sighed, "There is no reason to hide it from, Yzak. He's practically part of our inner circle." The two women nodded in agreement.

"They all claimed it was some strange animal attack," Shiho said with an expression he had never seen on his girlfriend before. "They never let the family see the body because it had been brutally mutilated."

"Torn to shreds," Miriallia said looking at the blue eyed male and Yzak almost shivered for a moment. "But we all know it wasn't some animal attack…even an animal couldn't be have done what they claimed was done."

Yzak knew what she was implying, Miriallia was a **witch** and she knew what he was...she knew he was a vampire. She had not told Shiho or Dearka about their little secret, he didn't tell them she had magical powers and she didn't tell them about his 'real' life. Her family had been a family of witches that actually helped protected the vampires that sought to live with humans and when Yzak had shown him his family crest she immediately trusted him to not do anything stupid with her friend. The Haww family witches that had been alive at the time that vampires came to existence they had enchanted certain family crests, the ones that were deemed trustworthy and future generations would honor the original magical pact that was created. It didn't however stop the young witch in telling him that she would castrate him if he broke her best friend's heart. Even a four hundred year old vampire would take that threat seriously especially from a witch that is from a long family line of powerful witches.

"I see," Yzak nodded showing his silent understanding to the young witch. He took a drink of his water, "Who declared it an animal attack?"

"The police," Dearka snorted. "It was more like they were afraid to investigate. They are all cowards if you ask me."

"I do not understand why they would attack your grandmother," Yzak said confused. He didn't know why the elder woman would've been targeted by vampires.

"No one ever found out, no cared to find out," Dearka said bitterly.

Miriallia placed a hand over the blonde man's and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Either way, she hasn't smiled like that since then."

"Yea, it's good to see good 'ole Cags the way she was before all the shit went down," Shiho said looking over at her boyfriend who was wearing his usual scowl but it was slightly unreadable. "Still, I wonder what caused her to smile that big."

Yzak knew and it only made him worry, what could Athrun be thinking. He was pretty sure he didn't do anything foolish with the blonde girl but he could tell something was going on. Athrun was a charming and likeable male; it didn't take long before people grew to like him. However, this was a woman that shared the same face as his deceased lover that turned into a vampire so she could be with him and only met her demise a few days later. He didn't want his friend to be falling in love with someone just because she looked like the person of a past; in the times he had gotten to know Cagalli…she was clearly different. If he had to pick between the two blonde women, he would pick the one of the present. Cagalli had much more life in her and more personality…Yzak honestly believed it didn't matter what time period the present blonde was born in…she would remain same. She was outspoken, she argued if she didn't agree, she wore her heart on her sleeve, and she had a fire that only some people would dream of having. The question is did Athrun see all of that or did he just see the familiar face?

"I'm sure she'll tell us when she's ready," Yzak said simply eyeing over to Miriallia.

The blue eyed woman gave him a small nod understanding he wanted to speak with her a little later. They would have to communicate later when no one who wasn't aware of the supernatural was listening. They continued to eat their dinner and waited for the blonde to come out of her room but she never did. She was content in staying in her room only leaving the people in the dining room curious to know what brought such a bright smile to her face.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Try to look like you're having a little bit of fun," Meer said as she was sitting across from a sullen looking Athrun. He didn't look too pleased to be at the café he had just been with Cagalli enjoying this time and now he was being accompanied by Meer. He just sat there looking over at the deceptive vampire sitting opposite of him. "So, that girl you were with earlier…she looks a lot like Catherine…doesn't she?"

"Get to the point Meer," Athrun said simply crossing his arms over his chest. "No games and just the real reason why you are here in December City."

"Oh, but that's no fun," Meer said pouting. "After all, your little girlfriend wouldn't want to see such a brooding expression…on your handsome face."

"Leave Cagalli out of this," Athrun didn't want to run around in circles with the grey haired woman. She smirked over at him, she was at least dressed decently now than from earlier in the day.

"She has everything to do with this," Meer said earning a hard stare from Athrun. "You will know soon enough, but all you need to know is Gilbert is ready to make you a deal."

"A deal," Athrun asked with raised eyebrows. "Durandal has wanted me dead for over two centuries and you are here to tell me he wants to make me a deal?"

"You're a valuable asset to him, Athrun," Meer said taking a sip of her drink. "You and Heine, both wealthy business mongrels in today's society, Z Enterprises is the top of robotics and West Incorporated is the top of visual advertisement. Both of you are extremely wealthy and yet you both choose to live in this little dreary town with your small kin."

"Get to the point Meer," Athrun said darkly leaning back in his cheer. "Is Durandal in need of money, is that why he is asking you to come ask us _nicely_ for it?"

"He needs your powers of persuasions without having to compel anyone," Meer said with a smirk, "After all it's a known fact that you and Heine are both charming men. Heine more so than you, you've seemed to have turned into such a sourpuss…and a complete and utter bore to be around."

"And yet here we are," Athrun said motioning the table and the café. "I find that story of yours quite false, try again Meer. I doubt Durandal wants either of our companies or our wealth, what is his reason to send you here to December City?"

Meer sighed and leaned back in the chair, "Geesh, nothing ever fools you. Well, I can say Gilbert doesn't want to kill you but he needs you for something."

"What could he need me for Meer," Athrun asked with a look of question and confusion. "He's hunted me for centuries, killed off many of my kin just to draw me out…and all the sudden he needs **use** of me. Forgive me if I honestly do not buy your story."

"Believe what you will," Meer said sitting up straight. "But, Gilbert will come after you and he knows about your little blonde girlfriend…he knows she shares the same face as your beloved Catherine and that should be not be possible considering the family line ended when Uzumi killed his own daughter."

"If we are done here," Athrun stood up tired of listening to Meer's voice and her games. She had been trained well in talking a good story but he had spent quite a bit of time with Gilbert Durandal. He was quite sure, she had picked up on his smooth talking skills if he had been a younger vampire he could've fallen for it but he knew better. He put his hands into his pockets and began walking away but heard Meer following after him.

"Tell me, honestly don't you find it weird that she has the same face as Catherine…even in the slightest," Meer asked and Athrun stopped. He stood still, "If she is indeed Catherine's descendant…Gilbert will come for her but also the _others_."

"So what, you are going to find some way to verify if she is or isn't," Athrun turned his head over his shoulder. "You must be kidding me, we all know that there is no way it is possible. You should return to Aprilius and tell Gilbert there is nothing to be seen here."

Meer sighed; Athrun wasn't as fun as he used to be to the female vampire. He used to be so entertaining and fun to mess with but now…he was so cold. She knew it was because of Catherine, when she had died…she had taken Athrun's heart with her. It was almost sad to see such a wonderful and hopeful man turned into such a bore. "Maybe there are some things you didn't know about your beloved Catherine," She sighed, "I'll be seeing you around, Athrun."

As soon as Athrun turned around the female vampire had used her speed to disappear. He groaned, it was bad enough the woman had found out his phone number then again she probably compelled all the major cell phone companies to look him up. He groaned, he would need to be more careful now that Durandal knew he was indeed alive and well. Then again he didn't really do a very good job in the first place in trying to keep hidden when he created his company; Athrun had always been a bit of an inventor and when robotics became possible he started tinkering away. He made several different children's toys that were now extremely popular. He also helped create a few other things that were helpful for the medical world and such but there were new children in the world almost every day. His Haro's had been a huge hit and his mechanical birds.

He shook his head and began walking towards his car when his phone vibrated and pulled it out of his pocket. He smiled, a genuine smile despite his previous company, as he read the message on his screen.

_From Cagalli:  
>Don't forget about Saturday, U Wallflower!<em>

Athrun silently chuckled and placed the phone back into his pocket. He would respond to her later that was until his phone buzzed again. He pulled it out again only to have his smile fall from his lips.

_From Yzak:  
>We need to talk ASAP. Get your ass home NOW!<em>

He wondered what had riled up the silver haired vampire, but then again maybe he had more information than he gathered with Meer. All he knew is that Durandal wanted him for something and he was not anywhere close in finding out the real reason why. If he wasn't after the blue haired vampire's life, then what? It only made the green eyed male frustrated but he quickly made his way to his black sports car and quickly made his way back to their mansion. He knew by the way Yzak had written now in all caps, that he was angry about something. Then again when is the silver haired vampire not angry about something or another?

Athrun had made his way to mansion and quickly parked his car into the garage. He made his way inside when he was slammed against a pillar that was just to the side of the front entry. Yzak had his fangs out and his eyes were red, saying that he was angry was not the proper word. He was extremely vexed about something and it apparently dealt with him, "Yzak, what the hell has gotten into you?"

"Just what the fuck are you thinking," Yzak shouted. "You were out with Cagalli and even brought her home earlier…so tell me Athrun, what the hell has gotten into you, you bastard!" Yzak shoved him against the pillar once again causing the pillar to crack under the strong force.

"Yzak," Heine gasped in surprise and tried to pry off the silver haired vampire off of Athrun. "What the hell is going on here?"

"This idiot was spending time with Cagalli," Yzak said looking over at the orange haired vampire. "The very person who looks like Catherine…"

"Are you saying I was spending time with Cagalli because she looks like Catherine," Athrun asked clearly appalled by the suggestion. "Let me go!"

"You fucking bastard," Yzak shouted as Athrun managed to push off the vampire making him fly towards the other pillar. "Do you even realize what you are doing? Or what it looks like you are doing? Do you want a repeat of what happened over a century ago?"

"I told you, it is not a mistake I am planning on making again," Athrun growled. "Apparently Durandal is interested in her as well."

"What," Heine quickly stood in-between the two vampires. "You don't think he's trying to do _that_ are you?"

"Meer is here in December City on assignment, I got that much from his little pet," Athrun informed him.

"You met with Meer," Yzak asked in disbelief. "You can't trust a damn word that comes out of that bitch's mouth."

"That might be true, but I wouldn't doubt that Durandal has had people in different cities searching to complete his little project," Heine said pushing the two vampires away from each other. They skidded across the tiled floor, "Then we need to keep an eye on them…"

"I've already asked the witch to create wards around their homes," Yzak informed Heine and Athrun looked at them confused.

"What witch," Athrun asked.

Heine sighed and held up his hand so that Yzak wouldn't speak, "I'm sure you recall the girl that was with Cagalli, Miriallia Haww…the woman with short brown hair and blue eyes."

"What about her," Athrun asked and then before Heine or Yzak could fill him in he shook his head. "Of course, she's a Haww witch." Athrun paused and looked over at Yzak, "She actually approves of you dating her friend?"

"If you remember her ancestors are the one that created our daylight rings," Yzak said holding up his left hand then pointed to the ring on his middle finger. "We were considered trustworthy to their family and Miriallia will honor the pact that was created all those centuries ago."

"Is she the only one that knows," Athrun asked and they both nodded.

"There is more," Yzak said causing Athrun to look over at the silver haired vampire. "I spoke briefly with Miriallia, Cagalli and Dearka's grandmother was murdered several years ago and the official report said it was an animal attack."

"What," Athrun looked stunned.

Heine arched a brow, "What are you implying Yzak?"

"I'm implying Durandal has known about their family for some time and probably still knows something that we don't," Yzak said looking at the other two vampires. "We need to find out why Durandal is interested in them…I got the address of the home where the woman used to live in…I figured you two could go and investigate."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this," Heine said taking the piece of paper Yzak was now holding out to him. "She has living family members though; we wouldn't be able to get in…"

"I've already checked, the house was only occupied by the grandmother," Yzak told him. "The house has had no owner since the murder. Due to its location, people were probably afraid to buy the property and it was a very gruesome on how she was killed."

"On your guess, do you think it was vampire or werewolf," Heine asked looking over at the address.

"I say Durandal," Yzak said simply.

Athrun nodded, "Fine. We will go investigate; maybe it will answer some questions on why Durandal is so interested in their family."

"I thought we were passed this already," Heine groaned. "I mean I know that crazed manic of a vampire has always been after making his dream come true but after all these centuries?"

"Durandal probably had everything planned out," Athrun said simply looking at the ground. "He's been planning this for centuries plotting every possibility and adjusted if something didn't work out completely as planned."

"You use to be his wing man," Yzak said giving a hard stare at the blue haired vampire. "We were all young and naïve but it doesn't mean he won't stop until his goal is fulfilled."

"Sooner we figure out what he is after, the better," Heine said and Athrun nodded.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cagalli was sitting in the group meeting spot alone; she had gotten out of her classes early and had to wait for her group of friends to arrive. She had been given the Spanish inquisition when she got out of the bathroom by her two roommates after her shower. She of course didn't reveal anything saying that it was nothing but of course the two women wouldn't stop, oh no they wanted details. They continued to push the issue and asked countless questions on what she did after she had texted them, well had texted Shiho. Cagalli had told them briefly about her run in with Yuna in the library but they knew that wasn't the end of the story. She liked having her friends guessing and let them come up with their own ideas as the blonde had gotten ready for the day.

She smiled and pulled out her cellphone,  
><em>From Athrun:<br>Are my saves still only worth one drink?_

She bit her lip; he had sent her that message earlier this morning and smiled. She didn't know why but it made her morning. She hadn't responded to his text since she was the one driving today but she didn't know what to reply. She could've come up with some smart ass comment like she normally would but she didn't know quite what she would tell him that would be sassy enough. She then saw her brother approaching her from the corner of her eye and he sat down, "So…care to share?"

"Care to share what," Cagalli asked looking over at her twin.

"Why you are smiling like that," Kira said pointing to his sister's face.

The amber eyed twin rolled her eyes, "Why? Does it bother you?"

Kira saw his sister's expression. She had a side smirk and an arched brow almost challenging him to say something, "Look, I'm glad you're smiling like the way you used to again but can't a brother be curious to know why you're grinning like a fool."

"I do not grin like a fool," Cagalli protested by punching her brother's arm. "Besides, it's none of your business."

"None of my business," her brother asked her stunned and almost hurt. "I'm your brother; it's been my business since we were born!"

"So what, you're going to start telling me about your sex life with Lacus," Cagalli teased and her bother blushed and looked in the opposite direction. "That's what I thought!"

"Come on, Cagalli. That was not a good example," Kira protested but his sister was typing away on her cellphone. He tried to take it from her to see what she was doing but she quickly pulled it away so he could not grasp it.

"I don't ask you about your sex life, you don't bug me about some things I wish to keep _private_," Cagalli stuck out her tongue and Kira sighed in defeat.

"Fine," Kira groaned and threw his hands up in the air in defeat as his sister put her phone back into her pocket. Shiho and Miriallia had told him when they met up briefly before their classes and after Cagalli had faded from their view that the golden haired female had come home last night with a huge smile on her face. They were unable to get the information out of her but it would seem even the twin brother cannot get information out of her either. "Lacus and I are going to try out that new restaurant that opened up on Fifth and Fourth Avenue; do you want to come with us?"

"And be witness to all of your sickening displays of affection, no thanks," Cagalli said pulling out a textbook from her bag. "I rather lock myself into a dungeon then witness all the mushy interactions."

"Cagalli," Kira shook his head. She had never been this vocally against hanging out with him and his girlfriend, but then again he couldn't completely blame her. She was though starting to create a big rift between them and he knew he was partially to blame. "Look, maybe you and I can hang out on Sunday…just the two of us."

Cagalli looked up at her brother strangely, "I find it odd that my twin brother all the suddenly wants to hang out with me. Don't worry about it, Sunday is your usually day with Lacus anyway…it's no big deal, Kira."

Kira was flabbergasted, he was making an effort to try to reconnect with his sister and he was getting brushed off. It was another thing that her two best friends had informed him about they had noticed she had been backing away from all of them lately. That she was mainly backing away from him, she was his twin sister for crying out loud and he felt horrible. After the whole relationship fiasco with Fllay…Cagalli had grown cold to him but then they started to mend their relationship slowly…then he met Lacus about a year and half ago. They started dating but nothing too drastic at the beginning but it wasn't until this summer the couple had made a commitment to one another to be in a serious relationship. They had gone on several different trips and enjoyed their time together, but he had forgotten about his sister along the way. Sure he had thought about her but he wanted to make sure to get this relationship right with Lacus after his huge ordeal with Fllay. He wanted to make sure the relationship was real and not some plot, but…ok, yes he did forget about his sister and hardly spoke to her all summer.

"Cagalli, please talk to me," Kira begged his sister.

"What is there to talk about," Cagalli looked at him stunned and annoyed. "I don't know what is up with all of you guys…I come home yesterday actually happy and I'm getting the Spanish Inquisition about why I'm suddenly feel like smiling? I'm sorry, but none of you have the damn right to talk to me about anything." Cagalli quickly packed up her things and began walking away, "I wouldn't follow after me considering your girlfriend is coming."

Before Kira could protest he heard his girlfriend call out to him. He watched helplessly as his twin sister walked away from him and had the others looking at him in question. His shoulders slumped down and looked over at the group, "You were right…she's been distancing herself from us and I think I just made it worse."

"I'm sure she'll get over it," Dearka said patting his cousin on the back. "Maybe it's that time of month or something; doesn't she usually get extra moody?"

"I think we should just leave her alone for a while," Miriallia said as tightened her hold on Dearka's hand. "Shiho and I probably set her off this morning, so we're just at fault."

"Knowing Cags, she's going to be over at Mu and Murrue's place," Shiho said turning to her roommate. "I don't think we should expect her home tonight."

"You're probably right," Miriallia sighed. "I just wish I knew what was going on in her head."

"Don't we all," Dearka said and Yzak just watched the group's interactions.

"Maybe if we just give her a little space, she'll talk to us," Kira said hopefully and felt his girlfriend squeeze his hand gently trying to silently encourage him.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Just a little earlier, two males were riding along a small country road leading up to a small property hidden behind a few trees not too far from the city limits. Heine and Athrun arrived to the small country home; they unloaded from Heine's vehicle taking in their surroundings. The taller vampire let out a whistle, "It's a nice little place."

Athrun nodded in agreement taking in his surroundings and stopped just short of the little picket fence surrounding the property. The small home had a large garden and it didn't take long for both vampires to know what it was, "Revane…and Wolfvane."

"Looks like grandma was busy," Heine said walking up the stone path to the front porch. "I can only imagine what little toys she has locked away in the house."

"I don't understand how Cagalli and the others are unaware of the supernatural when there is evidence their grandmother clearly knew," Athrun followed after the orange haired vampire. "Knowledge is usually passed down almost right away once the child is able to comprehend the information."

"That may be true but it's clearly not the case for this family," Heine turned over his shoulder to look at the blue haired vampire. He jiggled the door handle a little bit before breaking it off and pushing the door open. He wiggled his foot a little bit and stepped through the doorway. "Well, at least Yzak's information was correct we can walk into the house." Heine then quickly covered his nose, the stench of blood was not even pleasing…it smelt disgusting. He could smell some of the Revane mixed in the abandoned home.

Athrun scrunched up his nose at the displeasing aroma. They were surprised when they opened the curtains to see blood smeared everywhere in the living area. Wooden steaks and bullets all scattered around the floor, "This does indeed look like the handy work of the Trio."

"I would have to agree," Heine said looking down at the ground. "Considering the amount of blood in this room alone, but it looks like grandma got some hits on them too." The tall male knelt down and picked up a steak clearly covered in blood, it wasn't human blood which only meant she was able to steak one of the trio. He tossed it back down on the ground and began walking around towards the kitchen. The kitchen was in good shape just dusty from the lack of use. He saw a small pouch and careful not to touch it considering the woman of the house was very aware of the supernatural and had fought vampires to her death.

"Heine," Athrun called out to him. The orange haired vampire used his speed to stand next to the blue haired vampire. "Looks like she was well equipped," both men looked in what was secret wall behind closet was stocked with a variety of weapons. Crossbows, wooden steaks, specialty bombs, guns that were apparently meant for wooden bullets as they found several cases of bullets…Athrun knelt down when he heard his foot slightly creak. He then removed a small rug to see a small latch. He lifted it up and picked up with looked like a journal lying inside of the hidden compartment. He lifted it up and froze, "Athha…"

"You have to be fucking kidding me," Heine quickly took the book from his friend and began flipping through the book. "Why would she be in possession of something like this?"

Athrun quickly looked around the closet to find only more books hidden under another small trap door. He pulled out more leather bound books, "Look at this."

Heine turned his attention to the books, "You don't think they were after these were they?"

"We should take them back to the mansion and call up the Haww witch, some of them I cannot open…I wouldn't doubt if they have been enchanted," Athrun informed him and Heine nodded. As both men grabbed a couple of journals each and began walking towards the orange vehicle. Heine quickly got into the driver's side and handed his friend the book labeled Athha.

"I think you should read this," Heine told him as he flipped to a certain page. "And you're not going to like it.

Athrun then looked at the page as Heine began driving them back to their home, and Athrun froze.  
><em>I know it had been wrong to kill my own daughter. However, even I cannot forgive my daughter's selfishness for the second time. However to correct this mistake I will raise my granddaughter as if she was my own…I had sent her away after Catherine had given birth to her some years ago after some brief romance with a stable boy. I will raise that child as she was my child and hopefully, she will become the true family legacy unlike my daughter. <em>

Catherine had child, she had sworn to him that she had never had been with a man prior to him. She had lied…Catherine had lied. Athrun continued to read the journal entry that was clearly Uzumi's. He could not believe, that would mean that Cagalli was…no it can't be! He could not believe this, there was no way. Heine looked over at his shocked friend. He sighed; Athrun was lost in his own world flipping through the pages. He didn't blame his friend considering the contents in the journal; Heine was in disbelief as well…by what is written in that journal will only bring more complications.

_I simply told everyone that I adopted another child in hopes of continuing our family name. I will not bring shame to our family by letting them know Catherine had a child out of wedlock. However, Caitlynne has done me proud. She has become a true legacy of the Athha family name. I am deeply proud of her; she is truly the daughter I never had. She never once disobeyed me and only became a true beauty. My only regret as I lay here in this bed I cannot walk my daughter down the aisle on her wedding day. She will continue on the family legacy…I can peacefully let this illness take me. My one regret is that I was unable to save Catherine._

"We can't let Durandal find out," Athrun said dryly losing his voice. "He was more than likely after this information to confirm it all those years ago when he sent the trio."

"I don't doubt it, but I have a feeling he was more interested in those books that are enchanted," Heine said motioning to the books sitting in the back seat. "Just by looking at them earlier, they are powerful sealing spells. Meant to keep all those unwanted out and only to be opened by the owner of the book."

"What game is Durandal playing," Athrun growled and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "It doesn't make sense, if he knew everything already then why did he wait till now to send Meer?"

Heine shrugged, "Who knows…there are a lot of things we don't know and won't know until we can get inside of those books and one of them looks like a grimoire, a very ancient grimoire, in the safe keeping of the descendants of the Athha line."

"There is nothing in here in regards to the grimoire," Athrun said flipping through more pages of the journal. "Maybe in the other books on why they it is in their possession."

"Stop worrying about it," Heine said looking over at his distraught his friend. Athrun thoughts were broken when his phone began vibrating. He pulled out his phone and for a moment he wasn't thinking. He smiled,  
><em>From Cagalli:<br>That all depends on if you are planning on being a wallflower._

Athrun shook the feeling off and began calling Yzak. He needed to talk to the silver haired vampire in getting Miriallia over to the mansion, they needed to get this books opened especially the grimoire. They needed to solve the mystery on why Durandal was so interested in the Hibiki family. They needed to figure it out now before it became a bloody battlefield. Athrun grumbled once he got Yzak's voicemail, "Yzak, it's me. Meet me at the mansion once you get this message."

He was about to place his phone back into his pocket but then saw his caller id going off but didn't bother to look at the name. He quickly answered it, "Zala speaking."

"_Yeah, need to work on your phone greetings."_

"Cagalli," Athrun was stunned at the sound of her voice on the other side. Heine found it amusing, it wasn't often you can catch the infamous Athrun Zala by surprise.

"_I was wondering, if you were doing anything later tonight. I feel the need of another rescue."_

Athrun chuckled, "Is that so? I have a few things I need to do but I could call you when I'm finished."

Heine was curious to know what the woman was saying on the other side of the phone. He began using his vampire hearing to listen on the conversation while making sure he didn't crash them. _"Sure, that sounds great. I'm going to be at my Aunt and Uncle's place, I needed to get some space from the others."_

"I see," Athrun chuckled. He looked down at his wrist watch, "Well, we can make plans after I am done."

"_See you later wallflower!"_

Athrun pressed the end button on his screen and placed his phone back into his pocket. He then saw a very smug looking Heine on his left side, "Don't get any ideas."

"Who me," Heine asked in mock offense. "I don't see a problem in getting to know the very person that Durandal is possibly going after but hey if you get a little romance along the way by all means!"

"Heine," Athrun said in a low tone not liking the teasing tone in his friend's voice.

"I'm serious though about getting to know her," Heine told him. "You're the first person I've seen her actually make the effort to contact instead of waiting for you to do it."

"What are you saying," Athrun looked over at the driving vampire with curious gaze.

"In the two years I've known the girl, she's never been the one to initiate contact," Heine informed him. "Usually she waits for the other person to do it or set up something, so take this as a chance for the team to get to know the girl and see what you can find out."

"You make it sound like she's been closed off to her friends and family," Athrun asked with an arched brow.

"If you ask them, she has been and if you ask Cagalli, she will say she hasn't been," Heine said leaning to his door with his arm resting his cheek on his knuckles as they were at a red light. "From what Dearka and the others have told me, she became very closed off after the death of her grandmother and after the death of her parents she pretty much shut everyone out. It wasn't after she entered the university that she started showing life again but still, she's never regain too much of how she used to be."

Athrun nodded simply and turned his attention to the road, he realized he and Cagalli had a lot more in common. They both had lost people they cared about and had shut out the world as a way to cope. It probably wasn't the best method but then again, is there really a best method to deal with grief? Athrun knew the answer was no, granted when he had seen Catherine with a steak through her heart…he felt a huge part of him die at the moment. She had been willing to give up a life as a human to be with him for the rest of time. Now to know she had also lied to him about something important was causing a bit of turmoil in his heart. He had been blinded by his own emotions and feelings when it concerned his deceased lover.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cagalli was sitting up at her desk in her room looking over some notes while waiting for her phone to ring. Granted she hadn't been at the La Flagga home for too long since she left the campus earlier than normal but she couldn't help but feel a little anxious. She hadn't mean to go off on her brother earlier but then again yesterday and today she was feeling more irritable with the whole couple thing than usual. They just didn't get it, especially when he asked if she wanted to eat at a restaurant with him and his girlfriend. She loved her twin brother, no she really loved her brother, but he could be a little dense when it came to his sister. The blonde girl let out a heavy sight and looked out her window for a moment. She needed to get some studying done but then again she did have the weekend to catch up on reading material…who was she kidding…she was ahead in all of her classes. She was becoming a book worm like her brother, granted Kira's classes were more hands on than hers were but…she had picked up the habit of reading ahead from him.

She stretched her arms above her head and got up from her desk. She went over to her bed and picked up her mystical studies textbook and began flipping through it. She never understood why her father was so interested in them but then again maybe she can find a way to connect with her late father. She used to tease him when she was younger but she missed his animated storytelling right before bedtime. She smiled at the memoires and closed the book. She decided to pull out her old photo album. She opened it to the first few pages; it was of her and Kira as babies. She smiled as the proud parents holding their children. She smiled at the picture of the twins with their grandmother that was truly when Cagalli had lost herself.

When the police had told them it was an animal attack, Cagalli was one who did not believe them. No matter how much she begged her parents to look deeper into the situation they refused. They said it was not worth looking into and that's when Cagalli's rebellion had begun. She was done with her parents not listening to her requests and being pushed aside. She was told because she was a child she would not understand what was going on. However, in defiance to what they told her she had gone off the deep end. She started to clean up her act after the car accident; she didn't want to be that punk kid forever…she wanted to do justice to her parents even though they died with the image of her still being a punk and would not physically be able to see her cleaning up her act.

She closed the photo album and closed her eyes. She leaned her head back on the headboard of her bed. She looked up at the celling. How she missed her parents, she smiled sadly…then her mind started to drift to a certain blue haired and green eyed male. He was a mystery and how the blonde woman loved to solve a mystery. He was a like a good mystery novel waiting to be uncovered, ok maybe she just liked looking at him. She was a woman after all; he was very handsome and had a soothing baritone voice. The shirts he wore did little to hide that well-muscled chest of his. Alright, she admits he is quite HOT! She deserved her own eye candy just like her friends after all had significant others, so why doesn't she have at least eye candy…she didn't want a boyfriend since school was still a priority…and Athrun was quite qualified to be her eye candy. No harm in looking, right? Absolutely nothing wrong in looking and enjoying a handsome man's company.

Her phone began buzzing on her desk she quickly jumped off her bed to make her way to the phone. She quickly pressed what she needed to so it would answer, "Hello?"

"_Whatcha doing_," and Cagalli could only smile. She didn't know why she was so giddy and delighted. She smiled, "Are you done with whatever you had to do?"

"_Why don't you come downstairs and find out." _

Cagalli quickly looked out her window to see a black sports car and a certain blue haired man leaning against the hood of his car, he had texted her earlier saying he would pick her up and to send the address to him. She smiled brightly and grabbed what she needed to make her way downstairs. Mu and Murrue watched as the blonde girl skipped down the stairs. "I'll be back later…"

"Uh, sure," Mu rubbed the back of his head as Cagalli faded out the door. Cagalli closed the door behind her, she knew her uncle would ask her later where she went but she could deal with him better than her brother and friends. Mu had always been that easy going guy that you could talk to him about anything even though his teasing could get annoying.

Athrun stood up straight and opened the passenger side door for the blonde girl. She quickly got into the car and Athrun chuckled, she was acting like a child at Christmas finding out they got the present they wished for all year. He then slid across the hood of his car to make it to the driver side and Cagalli laughed at the man's antics. He got in on the driver's side, "Show off."

"Maybe a little bit," Athrun replied with a smile on his lips. "Did you have anywhere you wanted to go?"

"There is a really good hamburger place not too far from here," Cagalli told him.

"Sure," Athrun smiled as he started the car and began driving off.

He looked over at the blonde woman carefully; he had spoken with Yzak, Heine, Lacus, and Miriallia earlier over the books they had retrieved earlier that day. The short brunette was able to open the grimoire and it shocked all of them what was written inside of them. She had said she would take it home to her father and ask for his help to translate some of the grimoire for her. They weren't able to do much except look through the other books that she was able to unlock since it was her family magic that had cast the sealing spell in the first place. They were still no closer in solving the mystery on why Durandal was interested in Cagalli's grandmother and if Cagalli truly was the doppelganger.

"_This is indeed our family's grimorie," Miriallia said looking over the large leather bound book. "It has all the spells that have been passed down from generation to generation."_

"_I bet my life that Durandal wanted that book more than anything," Heine said pacing the large library in the mansion. _

"_He's looking for a specific spell," Athrun said while leaning over the back of an unoccupied chair. "Knowing him…he is looking for the perfect spell."_

"_My Latin is pretty rusty," Miriallia said flipping through the different pages. "The other books are just journals and a family history book. But from what you have told me about Durandal and his plans, I wouldn't doubt he would be after the grimoire…but what I don't understand is why Dearka's grandmother had our family book."_

_Yzak groaned, "Is there a way for you to translate the book with a spell?"_

"_No, but I will ask my father," Miriallia said. "If anything this concerns him too, from what I can tell…" She had flipped towards the back of the book, "The last known Haww witch to have this was my grandmother…there are no spells from my father in this book."_

"_How is that possible," Heine asked confused. "From all of the Haww witches and warlocks that I've known…that book has been in your family for centuries adding new spells or improved spells."_

_Miriallia then closed the grimoire and looked over at the vampires in the room, "I think something happened to my grandmother, I never met my grandmother because she died before I was born. I wouldn't doubt that she knew the Hibiki family."_

"_Oh what a tangled web we are weaving," Heine said with a heavy sigh. "Well, more like getting tangled up in."_

"_Yes," Lacus said as she finally spoke up. "But we need to do what we can; it's not just Cagalli's life that is in danger but their whole family. The Hibiki grandmother must have known something in order for Durandal to send the Trio to go after her."_

"_More than likely deals with that grimoire," Athrun said pointing at the book being hugged by the short haired brunette. "Something in that particular book is what Durandal wants and it also deals with Cagalli." Athrun lifted the book with the golden letters of Athha written on it. "We all know there is one other supernatural being ever written in history and that's the doppelganger…"_

"_The doppelganger plays the biggest role even though only seen rarely in history," Miriallia added in. "Even for some of our witches spell, the most powerful ones need the blood of the doppelganger."_

"_Aren't those spells forbidden," Yzak asked and Miriallia nodded._

"_Yes, since the doppelganger only happens once every century or so," Miriallia answered. "But also because those spells can cost the life of the caster and the doppelganger, they were deemed too dangerous and banned from most families."_

"_All we know from Meer is that Durandal wants to use Athrun and he knows about Cagalli," Yzak said in a low tone causing everyone to look at him. "I honestly believe he is trying to do __**that **__one particular ritual."_

"_Then we are in big trouble if he is," Heine said looking over at Miriallia. "I don't know how long it will take you to translate but the faster you can the better."_

"_I'll get on it," Miriallia said then looked over to Athrun. "Yzak told me you were with Cagalli last night, so I'm going to ask you don't do anything to hurt her. She's been through enough and if possible I want to keep this information away from her and her family."_

"_I understand," Athrun said simply with a small nod._

"_There isn't much that Shiho or I know about their family history," Miriallia said. "But if you can get Cagalli to open up maybe we can be a little closer in protecting her and everyone else. She does seem quite fond of you."_

The others had readily agreed saying Athrun should be the one to get to know Cagalli and to get her to talk more about her family life. He wondered why Miriallia just didn't ask Dearka but then again he probably didn't know too much about the late Hibiki couple. Lacus had mentioned she tried to get Kira to talk about his past but he didn't reveal too much. He had informed the pink haired vampire that his parents were interested in mythological and supernatural books. They would tell them stories at night when they were children but it wasn't too helpful all it did was give them the suspicion that the Hibiki couple knew about the supernatural but they didn't pass on the knowledge to their children. The question was why they didn't, most children with parents aware of the supernatural were taught to hate vampires and to hunt them down mercilessly and yet Kira and Cagalli showed no signs that they were aware. That also included Dearka, Miriallia said she had been asking her 'almost' boyfriend a few questions but he showed no signs that he was aware either.

They said that Dearka's father was actually Ulen Hibiki's first cousin that after his parents passed away was taken care of by the older Hibiki couple. So the question still was whether or not Dearka's father know about the supernatural, Miriallia said she would ask if her blonde partner saw similar habits like the ones that Lacus described about Kira and his parents. They had to find out as much as they could quickly as possible or more than likely lives will be lost. They all didn't doubt that Durandal would more than happily send his Trio out to December City in order to get what he wanted.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

So a little more of the story unravels but what now about Athrun and Cagalli? Well, just have to wait and see! And what is Durandal up to? Again just have to wait and see!


	5. Chapter Four

**Mrs. Zala**: So many questions and most of which you'll just have to wait and see! But yes it's a big puzzle XD when will it get solved…again have to wait and see!

**Cagallifan**: Haha, more mystery! Haha, so many things you'll just have to wait and see to find out!

**Fate Camiswhil**: Well, it's more like if he doesn't protect Cagalli, Shiho will find a way to deprive him. teeehee! Haha, yeah…well siblings are an interesting breed. I have a sibling and I totally would be like, ummm ok…no thanks! Don't wanna see that!

**Riko Chiaki**: Haha, yay fast update! XD Well Athrun is acting a bit like a wallflower but soon that will change…hopefully.

**Lendibends**: haha, I just imagine Yzak as the kill joy, he was constantly calling Athrun names well mostly called him a bastard but yeah! XD

**Littlemsstrawberry**: It would've been great if Athrun had a sibling but sigh, I had considered writing the twins as the vampires and had Athrun human when I first came up with the story. It might be something I play with that idea at a later time XD who knows!

**Kintora**: glad you enjoyed so far! Hope you will continue to enjoy! XD

**Blood Destiny**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Destiny. They belong to their rightful and respected owners. This a story loosely based on Vampire Diaries from the CW network along with the books. It only takes some ides from that story and incorporates in here. They rightly belong to their respective owners as well!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

…**Chapter Four…**

"Where did you get this," Michael Haww looked over at his daughter who just handed him their family grimoire. Michael was currently working in the police force in December City but also was the head of the household along with being the warlock that taught his daughter about her family history, the supernatural family history. He had given her the option of binding her powers but she refused after being informed about what was going on in the world around her.

The blue eyed college student looked at her father with a steady gaze; he had been the one to teach her everything about magic and all things supernatural. She saw the confusion in her father's eyes after she had presented the large leather bound book to her father, "I need you to tell me everything that you know and why Grandma Hibiki had this in her home."

Michael sighed, "How were you able to find this?"

Miriallia took in a deep breath, "Yzak Joule…"

Michael nodded in understanding, "I assume Athrun Zala is also among them?"

"How did you know," Miriallia asked confused and her father closed his eyes as he began saying a few incantations and the grimoire before her began to glow. Her blue eyes were lost in the scene before her, Michael was a powerful warlock and the Haww daughter had been training under her father in order to get as powerful and skillful as him. She took a step closer as the words that were written in Latin were turning into English. She gasped when her father opened his eyes.

"If you found this it means the opposing vampire Kin is in search of this grimoire," Michael said handing the leather bound book to her after he turned to a certain page. "He is after this."

Miriallia looked down on the page and gasped, there was a well-drawn picture of someone that appeared like her childhood friend but the top she was wearing was of another time period, "Daddy, what's this about?"

"Gilbert Durandal is one of the oldest vampires known to us and is the type man of that will do whatever it takes to get what he wants," Michael told her daughter. "Before he killed your grandmother she gave the grimoire to her best friend for safe keeping after enchanting it with a sealing spell only to be removed by another Haww witch or warlock."

Miriallia nodded as she flipped to the next page and saw the spell that Durandal was after, "So he's after this particular spell?"

"That's right," Michael told his daughter. "That is one of the most powerful spells in magical history and it requires not just the blood of the doppelganger but the doppelganger's life."

Miriallia's heart froze and she turned to look at her father with fear in her eyes. She read over the spell and her fist clenched at the sides of the book, "He killed grandma for this?"

"Your grandmother had refused him," Michael told her. "On more than one occasion and she was quite powerful to fend off such an old vampire but after much refusal he sent his infamous trio to catch her off guard and end her life. No amount of magic could fend off three dangerous vampires."

"But before that she gave this book to the Hibiki grandmother," Miriallia said softly. "What kind of monster is this vampire?"

"Can't you tell by reading that spell," Michael asked pointing to the page. "He is a rare kind of vampire, a rare kind of supernatural and the fact it was our ancestors that created this spell has been a heavy burden to our family."

"Wait, why do Kira, Dearka, and Cagalli don't know about the supernatural then," Miriallia asked and her father looked away. "You know something, tell me!"

"It's not my place to say anything," Michael told his daughter.

"Daddy, don't you understand…Cagalli is the doppelganger," Miriallia told her father showing him the page. "Yzak is certain she is the doppelganger and Durandal will be after one of my best friends. So please tell me why they don't know!"

"Dearka knows," Michael informed his daughter and she froze. "He doesn't know that you are indeed a magical being but he is aware of Vampire and Werewolves. He was brought up that way…"

"Then what about Cagalli and Kira, why do they act like they are completely oblivious to all of it," Miriallia asked sternly to her father. "If Dearka knows, then certainly he knows why they don't know."

"What I'm about to tell you, will not leave this room," Michael told his daughter. "You will not tell your mother this."

"Daddy, what do you know?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"HEY," Cagalli protested as Athrun took another one of her garlic fries and dipped it in the ranch dipping sauce. The blonde glared the blue haired male and he just smirked. He was finding it amusing to tease the blonde woman sitting across from him, he found it strangely entertaining. "Jerk, get your own damn fries."

Athrun shrugged and tried to take another fry only to get his hand slapped away. She was glaring at him almost challenging him, oh only if she knew. It would be easy for the vampire to use his supernatural speed but he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't risk revealing himself to the amber eyed beauty before him. She was dressed in the similar fashion on when he first met her expect this time the shirt hugged to her body like a second skin leaving very little to the imagination. He was still a male after all; he could appreciate the view before him. There was no denying that the blonde female before him had this allure about her and he couldn't help but want to be around her.

"Now, why would I bother getting my own fries when I can just share yours," Athrun smirked. "You clearly ordered enough for at least three people with that basket of fries!" Cagalli pouted and slapped his hand away from her food basket. They had ordered and just casually talked about her classes and what she was studying. Athrun found it amusing and when he had informed her that his company was the one that made the Haro's she was completely intrigued. They shared a warm conversation about their current events minus the supernatural talk on Athrun's part.

"Shut up," Cagalli stuffed a fry into her mouth. "If you had listened to me when I made the suggestion of ordering these fires then you wouldn't have to steal mine!"

Athrun chuckled, "You're too easy to tease you know that?"

"Ugh, whatever you're just as bad as Mu," Cagalli grumbled slouching in her chair. "So does your company sponsor the engineering department?"

Athrun shrugged, "We just contribute to the university as a whole, I know for a fact that Heine Westenfluss donates to the art and communications department specifically since that is where his company gets future employees from."

Cagalli chuckled, "Heine is quite a character, I'm assuming you guys know each other right since you both donate to the university or have some kind of secret society of rich people."

Athrun smiled, she had a strange way of saying things. She was completely unlike Catherine and he found that he wanted to get to know her more…to see where else they differed. He wanted to see what other differences who they were but also what other strange mannerism she could have. After all, she was quite intriguing and it wasn't just by her appearance either. The way her eyes sparkled when they would share in laughter about some funny story either about her horrible teenage years or stories embarrassing Yzak. "I wouldn't put it as if we are some secret society, but yes we are acquainted if that is what you mean."

"Well, Heine doesn't act like typical business man, he's way too carefree and nonchalant about everything," Cagalli said holding up a fry to Athrun's mouth. He looked at it for a moment and gladly accepted the fry into his mouth. "You on the other definitely dress the part."

"Is that so," Athrun chuckled as she fed him another fry.

"Do you even own a pair of jeans," Cagalli teased pointing at his slacks and Athrun shrugged.

"Possibly," Athrun told her and the blonde just rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the rescue," the blonde said warmly and Athrun returned her smile.

He found it incredibly adorable how she would smile then bite down on her bottom lip. She had his air of innocence about her, a real air of innocence. He knew the chances of her already having sex with another was quite possible in this day and age but…something about her was still extremely innocent. Her amber eyes just glowed in sincerity and showed the same emotion she was expressing in her body language. She didn't bother to wear make-up but she really didn't need it on that flawless skin of hers. She kept her hair relatively short, it just rested on her shoulders. She didn't overly dress to impress anyone, just a casual shirt and jeans. To some she would seem too simple and plain but that was until she opened her mouth to speak. She didn't need the surface to be heavily decorated when her inner beauty spoke volumes.

"So does that earn me a third drink," Athrun asked taking a sip out of his cup. He eyed the blonde carefully and she just laughed. Something about her laugh was like hearing a beautifully made crystal being clicked to see if it would make the perfect ringing sound to let the creator know it was well made.

"I'll think about it," Cagalli said with a huge smile. "This one I personally asked for so I don't know if it counts as the same as the other rescues where you just flew in to save me."

"My lady, you wound me," Athrun placed a hand over his heart and got the blonde woman to throw a napkin at him. He easily caught the floating paper napkin as they ate in comfortable silence to finish their food.

After they had finished Cagalli suggested they stop by one of the parks nearby the small restaurant. The blue haired male agreed as he drove them to the park that was brightly lit with different street lights. It was one of the historical parks and he recalled a time when he had walked this same place with Catherine a little over a century ago granted it had a few more modern perks to it now but it was still a familiar place. He watched as Cagalli quickly ran over to the large fountain that was still in the middle of the small historical park.

He placed his hands into his pockets and casually strolled over to the blonde that was pulling out a small coin from her pocket, he watched her carefully. She closed her eyes and tossed it over her shoulder after a few moments. There was a small splash as the coin entered the fountain; he chuckled as she waved him closer. "You need to make a wish!"

"Oh, and why is that," Athrun asked as he pulled out a coin from his pocket as well.

"It's tradition!" Cagalli said as turned Athrun so his back was facing the fountain. He looked down at the blonde standing next to him, "Next you need to close your eyes and make a wish! Once you're done making your wish you toss it over your shoulder into the fountain."

"Alright," Athrun closed his eyes and he opened one to see the blonde woman looking at him. "It's not nice to stare."

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Geesh…don't be such a girl."

Athrun chuckled, "I can assure you that I am indeed a male."

He hadn't meant for his last statement to have any sexual implications but it was hard for it not to have sounded that way. The blonde quickly had color rushed to her cheeks but luckily it was evening and the street lights didn't illuminate the park as bright as it could've been. She turned the other way as Athrun smirked as he closed her eyes returning to the motions of making a wish even though a part of him was silently making a wish. He then tossed the coin over his shoulder careful not to accidently use his vampire abilities as it made a soft splash behind him. He opened his eyes to see Cagalli smiling up at him warmly but his vampire eyes could see the blush on her cheeks.

The two didn't say anything as the blue haired male's hand caressed her cheek gently. Their eyes locked and no matter how much the blonde woman wanted to look away she couldn't bring herself to do so. She licked her lips as she lifted her own hands to rest on the lapels of his blazer. She felt his other hand rest gently on the side of her waist; she closed her eyes as she saw the distance between them closing. She tilted her hear up as Athrun was arguing with himself but his body seemed to move on its own. His own eyes closed as he closed the distance between him and the blonde woman before him. Their lips met in a tentative kiss as both were internally struggling with their situation. They barely knew each other and yet here they were in the historical park of December City…in a light embrace as their lips met.

It wasn't their first kiss but it sure felt magical considering the first time Cagalli had kissed him to put up an act to get rid of Yuna. This time, it was on both of their parts as their lips met slowly molding to each other. It wasn't heated, it wasn't passionate…it was a simple kiss. Their hands didn't move as their lips were communicating with each other that was until they heard a female chuckling beside them. They slowly broke apart and Athrun wanted to kill the person who dared to interrupt them. Cagalli arched a brow after she opened her eyes and Athrun growled in displeasure of the sight of the women before him.

"I never thought I see the day when the great Athrun Zala would fall in love again," Meer said with a sly smirk. "I'm sure Gilbert will be extremely happy with the news."

"Gilbert," Cagalli asked with a confused expression.

"What the hell are you doing Meer," Athrun pulled Cagalli closer to him as he quickly tried to listen to his surrounding to see if it was just Meer or if she had brought backup. After all she couldn't be trusted, she worked for Gilbert Durandal. She was dangerous even though she gave the impression that she was anything but dangerous.

"Just checking up on you," Meer said with a smirk and Cagalli rolled her eyes.

"I do not need a caretaker Meer and you can tell Durandal to go to hell," Athrun said as he began leading Cagalli away from the grey haired vampire. The blonde didn't protest as she was being guided away. She would question the blue haired male later about who the hell this Gilbert Durandal was…his green eyes were dark and carried such a deep emotion of hatred. She would question after he calmed down a bit as well. He quickly led Cagalli to his car and would have to take her back home. He didn't want the blonde woman to be a witness to confrontation of two vampires.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Dearka sighed as he was working on homework for one of his classes and looked at his cellphone. Miriallia had texted him earlier saying she was going to spend some time with her father and of course being the "cool" guy he was, he was all for it. He currently was sitting in his own apartment but he knew something was going on. He had been born into a family that was known of the supernatural and brought up to defend themselves. They were the type of family that didn't attack vampires or werewolves since the unofficial treaty was created roughly sixty years ago. He had never once informed Heine, Lacus, or Yzak that he was aware who they really were. He had been surprised when he first met them but then recognized their different seals on their rings.

He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. He wanted to tell his friends that he knew about their true identities but it was apparent they didn't want Shiho or Kira to know about them. He couldn't blame them, after all Shiho had been much like Cagalli unlucky in love. He was happy for his childhood friend that she found romance but of course he was still worried because it would break his friend's heart when Yzak would have to move on…he would out live her. It would be the same for Kira and Lacus, Lacus would eventually have to part with Kira…with the same concept outliving her significant other. He groaned but then heard a hard knock on his door; he looked over at his clock. "Just who the hell would be here at this time?"

Dearka rose to his feet and went to his front door. He was completely stunned when he saw Miriallia glaring up at him; she pushed him backwards and slammed the door behind her. He was unaware of why she was so upset. She had given him a good push back and she slammed a very large book on his coffee table and his violet eyes looked from the book back to the blue eyed brunette. "Dearka…"

The blonde male gulped as he looked at the fuming brunette, "Mir…is something the matter?"

"That depends on how you answer me," Miriallia gave the tanned male a very hard stare. Dearka felt very nervous, "You know about the supernatural…yes or no?"

Dearka was stunned, "Uh, Mir, what are you talking about?"

Miriallia glared as she held up her hand as his pencil flew into her hand, the tall tanned male's jaw dropped. He looked over at her stunned, she then placed the pencil into his hand. "Oh shit…"

"You know about the supernatural, yes or no, Dearka," Miriallia glared at him and the male just nodded. "I'm a witch…"

"Am I in trouble," Dearka asked with his usual charming smile but she could see the nervous nature behind it. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at him, "Is it too late to tell you I'm in love with you?"

"Enough with the charm," Miriallia told him. "I need you to tell me about you and your cousins. How much do you know and how much _did_ they know."

The tanned male rubbed the back of his neck. He sighed heavily, "Have a seat, I'll tell you as much as I remember."

Miriallia quickly sat down on the small couch; she glared up at the violet eyed male who seemed to be struggling in finding the right words. He sat down on a small seat that was close by his couch, he was slightly afraid to sit down next to the witch occupying his couch…he wanted to keep his life in one piece. "I take it, you heard about this from your dad?"

"Don't even get me started, I was wondering why my dad liked the idea of me possibly dating you," Miriallia gave the blonde male another hard stare. "How long have you known my dad?"

"Actually, your dad knows mine," Dearka replied. "I only met him a few times when I was a kid. After grandma's murder, I overheard them talking about it back in junior high."

"Wait, you knew that your grandmother was murdered by vampires," Miriallia asked and Dearka nodded.

"Once dad knew I heard them talking, he made me promise to never tell Kira or Cagalli," Dearka informed the questioning the brunette on his couch. "Our family was brought up to only defend ourselves from vampires and werewolves. Our family also made a pact with the vampire Kin that Yzak and Heine are in about sixty years ago…we would help house them and hide them from the opposing kin. That is how my grandmother lost her life, she was guarding something…"

Miriallia lifted the grimoire, "She was protecting this."

"We never blamed them or your family," Dearka told her. "We were taught the opposing Kin was merciless and would do whatever they needed to get what they wanted."

"Why did you never tell me if you knew my family name," Miriallia asked looking at the tanned male confused. "I mean, you knew everything and you knew my dad…you knew about the supernatural…surely you knew that I was aware of it all?"

Dearka sighed, "I honestly didn't want a relationship about the supernatural…it tore my family apart. Mom couldn't handle it and left my father because she didn't want to be a part of that life."

"Oh Dearka…"

"It's just been my dad and I," Dearka said sadly. "I didn't want you to know that I knew, because I know the responsibility about keeping it all in."

Miriallia launched herself onto Dearka and held in him a tight hug. Dearka at first was shocked and returned the embrace. The two just held each other for a moment in silence, as both of their secrets were out in the open with each other. They let themselves get lost in the embrace as they silently found their common ground with each other. This moment was beyond his usual charm and her rejection, beyond their intimate moments, it was just them without any secrets…they were finally just Dearka and Miriallia the people with all of their truths out in the open.

There were no ex-boyfriends to forget, no cousin to worry about, no best friend to watch over, and all the worries of the normal world. The tanned male pulled the blue eyed beauty into his lap and held her closer to his body. He rubbed her back gently as she tucked herself under his chin as they sat comfortably. "So, can I call you my girlfriend now?"

Miriallia chuckled; leave it to Dearka to change the mood quickly. She snuggled deep into his warmth and was content in being with him just for a moment before showing him the second reason she came to visit him. She pointed over to the grimoire and it flipped to the page, "Now that's hot…"

"Shut up," Miriallia said as she lifted the book with her magic then placing it in his lips. "I want you to look at this, my dad thinks this is the reason…the main reason…he killed my grandmother and yours."

Dearka's jaw dropped at the page, "No fucking way…what is this?"

"What if I told you, your blonde cousin was a doppelganger…"

Violet met blue in a while of confusion, "Please tell me that is not what I think it is…"

"It's the most powerful spell known to supernatural world that requires a doppelganger," Miriallia began slowly. Dearka looked at her stunned, "Cagalli is the doppelganger."

"Oh God…" Dearka gasped and closed his eyes for a moment trying to comprehend the information being given to him. He read over the spell, the reasons for it, the things needed for the spell, and he lost his breath. He gulped, "Are you sure…are you positive that Cagalli is the doppelganger?"

Miriallia nodded, "Before the family name became Hibiki…it was Athha…an Athha married into the Hibiki family thus the name would be lost to history."

Dearka blinked a few times before looking into Miriallia's eyes, "She needs to know…she needs to know, they both need to know…this is…"

"Do Mu and Murrue know," Miriallia asked. Dearka stopped for a moment and looked at Miriallia before he answered.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Athrun pulled up to the La Flagga home, they had ridden in silence after their run in with Meer at the park. Athrun had several thoughts flooding his mind after their encounter. He was grateful that the blonde woman next to him didn't bring up the whole ordeal with the grey haired vampire during their entire ride but at the same time her silence was uncomfortable. He closed his eyes for a moment and grabbed her arm before Cagalli could exit the car, "I would like to apologize…"

"For what," Cagalli looked at the male confused. She didn't see his face as he has head bent down and looked at his hand on her arm. "Don't worry about it…whatever you are worrying about."

"No, I need to apologize," Athrun turned to look up at her and she saw turmoil in his eyes. The blonde shook her head and she cupped his cheek. He was stunned, the turmoil leaving his eyes being taken over by surprise. He was stunned as her thumb gently caressed his cheek, "Cagalli…"

"I know you were hurt," the blonde spoke softly. "I can see it in your eyes…so you don't need to apologize."

Athrun lifted his own hand to cover the one she placed over his cheek. His stunned green eyes and he wanted to scold himself for feeling something for another human again but he couldn't help himself. Something about her sincerity was unnerving…it was moving…it touched him deeply. He turned to her palm and pressed a soft kiss. Her amber eyes held such clarity and emotion that he had never seen in any woman before especially Catherine. Cagalli held no secrets…everything could be clearly seen in her eyes. He turned his face to slowly face the glowing amber, he was grateful for his vampire vision as he could see her so clearly and everything about her was stunning. She could be wearing a trash bag or a brown paper bag but she would still be beautiful to him.

He leaned forward and he kissed her, this time he held nothing back as he kissed her deeply. The blonde quickly responded to the kiss, she felt the fever and the passion behind it. She placed both hands on the back of his neck as he tried to pull her forward and before their kiss could get any further a certain buzzing could be heard from Athrun's breast pocket. The two both started laughing in the irony of it all, the blonde pulled back and the blue haired man groaned. He yanked out his phone and looked at the caller ID. He was not happy that his kin would be calling him but it was to be expected, "Zala speaking."

Cagalli touched her lips, she didn't know if this was sign that maybe they shouldn't pursue whatever they were pursuing. She had tried to exit the vehicle a second time but felt a hand on her own. She smiled; apparently the male behind the steering wheel wasn't ready to let her go quite yet. He quickly got off the phone and they resumed where they had left off. His lips met hers once again but not as desperate but filled with tenderness. Their lips met softly as they kissed, the blonde pulled away and Athrun looked at her stunned. "I really should get inside…I have a full day of classes tomorrow. You're coming out Saturday right?"

Athrun caressed her face looking into her eyes, "Sure. I'll be there."

"Pick me up," Cagalli gave him a bright smile and he nodded. She kissed him once more as she got out of the car but he quickly got out of his vehicle to walk the blonde woman to the door. She looked over her shoulder and shook her head, "I didn't think chivalry still existed."

"With me it does," Athrun informed her. She looked at him with a different twinkle in her eye. He lifted her hand and brought it to his lips to place a soft kiss on her knuckles. "I hope you enjoyed your rescue this evening."

The blonde let out a warm laugh, "Yes, thank you…well minus the few interruptions…but I think it was a great rescue."

The green eyed male just smiled, he didn't know when the last time he smiled this much. There was something about the woman in front of him that was bringing a change out of him. He knew there was this foreboding feeling deep in the pit of his stomach with everything he had discovered earlier that day but just a few moments with this amber eyed beauty…he seemed to forget the world. He wasn't some four hundred year old vampire; he was just a man enjoying the company of a woman…a very warm and alive woman. He could tell she had suffered greatly in her life due to the loss of her grandmother and her parents but the woman before him had no fear. He wanted that look to stay in her eyes forever, well forever in the sense for the rest of her human life. He would never wish the life of a vampire upon her. Granted many embraced it after they were turned but it was not meant for everyone. He had seen some newly turned vampires over the years that would commit suicide due to the idea of having to depend on human blood…it was not something they could live with and would end their lives.

"Good night," Athrun told her softly and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Good night," Cagalli responded as she unlocked the door and disappeared behind it. Cagalli leaned back on the door and inhaled deeply. She felt her heart fluttering, something she hadn't felt since her first crush but she knew these were not just feelings for a mere crush oh no…she was feeling something deeper than that. Every time she looked into those green eyes even though it had been really just a couple of days this week but she felt a deep connection with him. She didn't know if it was because he had been hurt and she could relate to his pain or if it was just something strangely meant to be.

"I take it you had a good time," Mu asked from his seat and Cagalli turned her head over to the sound of his voice. "He looks like a good guy…"

"Yeah," Cagalli nodded. "Sorry about being out so late, I know you guys…"

Mu chuckled, "You're a junior in college and have been the responsible college girl for three years…I think one night out is not a big problem. It's not like it's that late."

The blonde girl smiled and nodded, that was one of things she loved about her uncle. He was so understanding; she had always been grateful that he took care of her and her brother after the death of her parents. He had become their father in many ways even now in college they still turned to him and Murrue for parental advice no matter how goofy the blonde guardian would act…he was actually quite wise. Though the blonde college student would never admit it to the man she thought of like a second father. It would go straight to his head and already huge ego.

"Thanks…"

"So care to talk about why you're here instead of your apartment," Mu asked as he stood from his chair and put his hands into his pockets.

"Was getting tired of everyone worrying about me and all of the damn lovely dovey crap," Cagalli told the man honestly. "Just needed a break from it all."

Mu nodded his head, "Well you have a visitor…"

"Who," Cagalli turned to see her brother coming down the stairs. She sighed, "Did my roommates call you or something when I didn't show up at the apartment?"

"They figured you would be here," Kira told her calmly. "I just wanted to talk Cags, we haven't in a while…just the two of us."

The blonde woman nodded and she heard her uncle chuckled behind her, "Well, I'm going to turn in for the night, make sure you two kids don't argue too much while I'm trying to sleep."

Cagalli and Kira smiled weakly to the blonde male going up the stairs. The blonde twin crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her brother, "So what brings you here? You're never here unless we have a family thing."

Kira sighed, "I came to talk to you…I don't want us to continue to drift apart."

"Little too late for that isn't it," Cagalli asked with an arched brow. "It all started when you didn't listen to me about Fllay…"

"Look, I know that very well," Kira ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I want to start making things right between us…look…I know I did right by Lacus this summer but in the process I did wrong by you…"

The blonde twin sighed, "I like Lacus a lot don't get me wrong, but what is done is done. I can gladly accept that you are with someone and that someone not being Fllay Allstar…but I just don't want to be the third wheel…wait no, I refuse to be the third wheel…I'm fucking tired of it." Cagalli's face softened by the saddened look on her brother's face and the blonde sighed. It wasn't his fault they started to pull away from each other. They had been through so much and yet here they were…the female twin not wanting to get too close again and the male twin trying hard to mend the broken relationship. "Kira…look, I'm sorry…maybe I just need some time away from everyone, you know? It can be kind of suffocating to be around couples all the time."

Kira nodded numbly, he honestly wanted to reconnect with his twin sister. They used to know each other inside and out but he knew that wasn't the case for many years now. They had grown apart and he could barely finish her sentences anymore like they used to when they were younger. They could complete each other's thoughts and now they felt light years apart. It was heart wrenching when he sat down and really thought about how far apart they are now. When he had gotten over to the house he was informed that his twin sister had gone out for a while and he had some time to think. He didn't know what he wanted to talk about with his sister but he knew he wanted to mend their broken relationship. "Just don't shut me out, we could do our twin Tuesdays and Thursdays again…I would really like to get to know my sister again."

Cagalli sighed; she really couldn't deny her brother when he made that stupid pouting face. No matter how much time passes he could pull off that stupid face. She smiled and hugged her brother, he happily returned the embrace. "You're still a crybaby…"

"And you're still stubborn," Kira responded but the scene was not missed by Murrue and Mu. They watched with smiles on their faces, it had been some time since the twins had spent some time together. They both knew it would be a while before they truly were close again on how they once were but there was always hope. They were twins after all; it shouldn't take so long for the siblings to reconnect. They had seen so much go against them and they deserved a little break from reality.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"About time you showed up," Yzak grumbled as Athrun walked through the front door. The green eyed vampire eyed his friend carefully, he looked a little more pissed off than usual but he didn't attack him so that was a good sign.

"What was so important that you had to insult me over the phone and tell me to hurry back," Athrun asked crossing his arms.

"It was because I requested him to call you," a voice said as the two vampires entered the library. The green eyes widened at the sight, "It's been a while Athrun."

"Michael," Athrun nodded to the warlock standing next to his daughter and… "Dearka?"

The tanned blonde looked over at vampire with an unreadable expression. The leader of the kin looked at everyone assembled in the room was just the three humans, himself, and Yzak. Heine was nowhere in sight meaning he was with the younger vampires more than likely enjoying the night life of December City. Heine always felt bad for the younger vampires being locked up in the mansion during the hours of the day and would take them out in the evening under his supervision. He didn't sense Lacus anywhere; he assumed she was with Kira or out studying somewhere. He could never understand why she took her studies so seriously but he would not bother the female vampire.

"What is the meaning of this," Athrun asked looking back over at Yzak.

"Ask your warlock friend," Yzak said simply.

"Forgive our unannounced visit," Michael said as he watched the blue haired vampire carefully. He looked over at his daughter who placed the grimoire down on the table in front of her. She quickly flipped to the page with the image of someone who had the same face as Cagalli. Athrun looked over it carefully and then back over to Michael. "We need you to un-compel Cagalli and Kira…"

"What are you talking about," Athrun looked at the warlock confused. "I've never compelled them."

Michael then pulled out a picture from his pocket and handed it to them, "Yes you did. They both had different hairstyles and clothing fashion when you compelled them."

Athrun took the picture from his hands and froze. His eyes looked at the photo with saucer sized eyes. There in the picture were two people he had saved from a drowning car; he should've put two and two together when Cagalli was telling him about her parents' death. There in the picture was a rocker looking Cagalli with jet black hair and Kira with his brown locks in a different cut…with highlights. He looked more like a trendy pop sensation compared to his sister granted neither looked like that now. He then glanced up at Michael, "So you are saying that the children I compelled…are Cagalli and Kira?"

"Yes," Michael answered. "When I had you compel them, it was probably a few weeks after you had saved them and they were falling into depression. I had you erase all of their memories of the supernatural and it would seem most of their pain disappeared when you compelled them."

"You do realize the risk of me granting your request don't you," Athrun asked looking over at the warlock. "Along with their knowledge of the supernatural will also bring them back their pain."

"I understand the risks," Michael said and then pointed to the spell in the grimoire, "I rather they are ready to defend themselves than be rendered helpless when Durandal comes knocking on their door."

"Shouldn't they decide if they want to remember or not," Dearka asked his girlfriend's father. "I love my cousins dearly but Athrun has a point. To have them remember would do more harm than good right now…we can inform them about the supernatural slowly and how to defend themselves without having them remember the past."

"Dearka," Miriallia looked over at her boyfriend.

"Cagalli is a black belt and Kira has always been pretty good in hand to hand combat, I take that back pretty good at just about anything he does," Dearka said looking over at the blue haired vampire. "There is also no guarantee that if Athrun compelled them they would remember everything?"

"That is true," Yzak said coming down the steps.

"You seem to be taking the fact Dearka knows about the supernatural very well," Athrun said looking over at the silver haired vampire.

"Oh no, he threw a hissy fit like he always does," Dearka responded getting the hot headed vampire to send him a dirty look. Dearka shrugged it off, "He got over it though when we told him about what you did to my cousins. He got pissed off real quick when we mentioned that."

"Shut the fuck up, Dearka!"

"Just saying," Dearka said casually placing his hands back in his pockets. "So are we going to compel them to remember or are we going to just reteach them about the supernatural?"

Michael sighed and looked at the two vampires then the two college students, "We could ask Murrue and Mu their opinion. After all the twins might be over eighteen and even legal to drink in December City but it doesn't mean they are any less their guardians."

"I'm against the idea of compelling them to remember," Athrun said recalling his "date" with Cagalli. He wouldn't want her eyes to look as clouded and lifeless like the day he compelled them both to forget. They both looked so different to how they appeared now, he would hate for them to revert back. "I rather they relearn about the supernatural than being forced to remember such terrible memories."

"Then the question is how do we tell them about the supernatural, without looking like we are crazy?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cagalli was standing in her room trying to figure out what to wear. Athrun would be picking her up shortly and didn't want to look like her usual self. She refused to wear a dress and tried to figure out something nice to wear. After all it was September and the weather was quite cool. She growled as she went through her closet…she was becoming frustrated and it wasn't missed by Murrue. She walked in seeing that Cagalli was in her lingerie only and was glad Mu wasn't home because he would've made some comment on how his little blonde princess would not leave the house. Mu had always been very fond of the twins but had more delight in teasing Cagalli. Since the blonde was also female he was quite protective of the now young lady, if he has seen her looking like a lady with her figure she had now he would lock her up in room and never allowed her to leave.

"Did you need some help finding an outfit," Murrue asked.

"Please," Cagalli was practically begging. Murrue waved for the blonde to follow after her. The young blonde woman wasn't as busty as the older woman but surely she would have something the blonde could wear. She had never seen her niece so invested in her appearance but then again Athrun was to be thanked for that. The brunette woman had asked Cagalli to invite Athrun over for dinner last night and they all had a great time.

Athrun was quite the proper gentleman when he arrived even brought over small gifts for Mu and herself along with a nice bottle of wine. Murrue was quite taken with the _vampire_, and the La Flagga couple were quite aware on who he was after Dearka had called them yesterday morning informing them of some things. Mu was also very aware of the pact made sixty years ago but still was quite leery about the blue haired vampire taking interest in Cagalli in a romantic fashion but Murrue had given him a small lecture. They were asked not to inform the young woman about any of this as they would all meet at a later time to discuss the current events that the La Flagga couple was still in the dark about.

"Are you going for a certain look," Murrue asked as they reached her closet and looked through the different outfits the woman owned.

"I just don't want to look like the typical me," Cagalli said quickly looking in the older woman's closet.

The brunette chuckled, "I'm sure Athrun will like you in any particular outfit."

The blonde groaned, "Yea, but I don't even know why I'm stressing about this!"

"It's typical when you want to make an impression," the older woman patted the blonde girl on the shoulder. "How about this? It's not quite a dress but you can wear some tights underneath it so it gives the illusion of being a dress."

"I can live with that," the blonde replied honestly. She quickly thanked the woman and went to her room to put on the borrowed outfit. Murrue chuckled; yes she was glad that her blonde husband wasn't home. She had been delighted that Cagalli wanted to stay at home for a few days instead of going back to the apartment. It gave her a little more company around the house but here she knew their home was thoroughly enchanted in case of any supernatural attacks and after their conversation with Dearka…it only made her want to keep the blonde girl safe at all costs.

"Murrue, do you have any shoes that I could borrow too," the blonde shouted from her room.

"I have a pair of short heels that match that outfit!"

"You're awesome!"

Murrue chuckled as she went over to her shoe shelf. She grabbed the pair of heels she was talking about and began walking over to the blonde girl's room. She didn't even have to knock on the door to see Cagalli in a pair of black tights and wearing the long tunic shirt she was given to wear. It was pretty simple mint green long shirt and had open whole sleeves where her shoulders and open arms, making the dress almost looked like spaghetti straps. The sleeves touched down at her elbows and the bottom of the shirt had a bit of a crimping look on the sides. The amber eyed girl had twisted some of her short locks into a clip and even put on some dangling earrings. Murrue was impressed; she was taking her appearance seriously tonight.

"You really want to give Athrun a heart attack don't you," Murrue teased and Cagalli didn't even seem to pay attention as she took the matching mint green heels. She quickly put them on her feet to look in her full length mirror. She put her hands on her waist and looked over the outfit. It was actually quite feminine instead of her tomboyish fashion she typically wore.

She then hugged the older woman, Murrue chuckled. "Thanks, Murrue, you're the best!"

"Now, I know this whole worrying about your outfit isn't just for Athrun," Murrue looked at the blonde seriously. "Are you trying to prove a point to someone?"

Cagalli sighed, "I just want to show everyone that I'm alright…I mean we used to go out all the time and I haven't really made an effort to go out with them."

"Cagalli, everyone is just worried about you," Murrue told her in a motherly tone. "Dressing up is not going to change the fact they worry about you and care about you."

"I know, but it's just sometimes they over worry and I figured if I dolled up a little bit they will get off my back," Cagalli said. "It's also been nice to not be smothered by couples for the last few days."

"Oh, so what are Mu and I then," Murrue asked with an arched brow.

"Oh come on, you and Mu are sickeningly cute when you want to be but you don't flaunt it around like they do," Cagalli said with a grumbling tone. "I mean they always tease me about finding a boyfriend and blah blah blah!"

"Oh because we don't push you to find a relationship that makes Mu and I ok in your book," Murrue smirked and hugged the younger girl. "If Mu had his way, you would never have a boyfriend…you do realize this?"

Cagalli chuckled, "He's always thought of me like his little girl…even when mom and dad were around I was more worried about Mu chasing away the guys than dad."

"You're probably right," Murrue said with a chuckle. "You're dad probably would've threatened them by coming up with some scientific lingo which would probably just confuse them and Mu would just tell them he would shoot them or throw them out of a plane."

"I don't doubt it, he probably threatened Athrun last night when they went into the living room while we were cleaning in the kitchen," Cagalli chuckled as the two women walked down the stairs. "And we're not even really dating…dating…"

"But you want to be," Murrue said simply. "Just be careful, he's _older_ than you and you're still in school. Before you say anything I know you have a good head on your shoulders and you have big dreams but it doesn't mean he can't fall for you…"

"Murrue," Cagalli whined. Murrue just smiled as she went to the kitchen and Cagalli was about to follow when she heard the doorbell. Cagalli forgot what she was going to ask her aunt and went to the front door. The older woman just chuckled as she saw the surprised expression on Athrun's face when the door opened. The blue haired male was a very well dressed man and tonight would be no different as he stood there in nice dress pants, nice shoes, button up shirt with a neck tie loosely tied around his neck, and a casual blazer. If she didn't know better, they were almost perfectly matching.

Murrue watched as Cagalli waved to her and walked out the door. She was happy for her niece and that she would be going out with friends but she couldn't shake a feeling. She quickly grabbed her cellphone and dialed a phone number, "Hey Andy. It's Murrue…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

So…things are getting complicated! Oh no! Teehee, well I hope this chapter answered a few questions that some of you guys were asking a few chapters back. Teehee!

See you next time!


End file.
